What men want
by Elehyn
Summary: A spell failed and here we are. Harry begins to hear what every man is thinking, and his potions mastermind is far from what he had ever imagined. Slash SSHP.
1. Oops!

WHAT MEN WANT 

**Summary**** :** A spell failed and here we are. Harry begins to hear what every man is thinking, and his potions mastermind is far from what he had ever imagined. Slash SSHP.

**Disclaimer**** :** Nothing is mine.  Harry Potter's books are the property of the fabulous J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**** :** Slash Harry/Severus. 

**A/N**** : **This story will be hard for me to translate because there are a lot of sexual innuendoes and things that I know in French (it's my first language) but not in English so I just ask you to be patient, please. Thank you.

I thank also my beta-reader Shalane for her help and kindness. Big, big kisses.

**Thoughts are '...' and words are "..."**

**What men want**

**Chapter 1 : Oops****!**

Yeah! The school day was finally over and Harry dropped himself into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. 'Fortunately', he said to himself, 'I've already done all my homework'. It was only Monday, but the young student was already tired. The seventh year's reputation was not exaggerated. It really was the hardest year of all.

"Hey Harry" called Ronald Weasley. "Do you want to train a little bit with me? I haven't  mastered the mind projection spell, and if I won't manage to cast it tomorrow, Flitwick'll give me a lot of extra work."

Ron was looking at his friend with an expression so pitiful that Harry, despite his lack of energy and enthusiasm, couldn't refuse.

The mind projection spell was a part of a complicated but very useful branch of magic that  allowed you to read someone else's thoughts temporarily. However, this power couldn't be practiced, and it only worked if you were about to be hexed or were in real danger. If neither were true, the spell wouldn't work. Because of this, no wizard or witch could take advantage of another by knowing their thoughts. During a duel, the person who was attacked could know at the same second as their aggressor what he was doing, so he could anticipate how to move.

Harry used this spell during his final battle with the Dark Lord, and it was one of the things that had permitted him to finally defeat Voldemort the year before.

Standing in the correct position, in front of his friend, Harry took out his wand of his pocket and saw Ron brandish his own in a fluid movement. The red-haired boy exclaimed, "Praehendere pensaraaaaaaahhhhh!."

A flash of purple light lightened the tip of his wand and hit Harry who fell onto the floor.

"Oh no!" moaned Ron. "Sorry Harry, this stupid cat just... Harry? _Harry!_"

The young Gryffindor rushed towards his friend who was lying motionless on the floor. His face was very paler than snow, and his eyes were closed.

"Oh my God!" breathed Ron, horrified, before taking his still friend to the Hospital Wing at a run.

*************************************

'Oww, my head!' groaned Harry to himself.

Harry knew that he was in a comfortable bed, in a quiet room, but his brain couldn't think beyond that. He felt like he was made of lead and.... oh... there's the horrible headache.

'Oh no! what have I done? Forgive me Harry. Wake up please. Wake up.'

Harry recognized it as Ron's voice, but it seemed that he was... crying. He had never seen Ron cry, and didn't want to, either. Harry tried to speak, to reassure his friend, but his mouth wouldn't open.

'I'm so sorry, you can't die...'

Harry was yelling words that didn't go past his lips, 'I'm here. Don't worry. I won't die. Just give me some more time.'

'Oh Harry!'

Then a noise of a door being opened, along with noises of quick but light footsteps. A familiar walk- the Headmaster's.

"How is he Poppy?" he asked with a worried but mastered voice.

"He hasn't yet awoken, Headmaster. I'm just a bit worried. Mister Weasley told me that he cast the mind projection spell onto Mister Potter during training, but he didn't pronounce it correctly and..."

"I'm sorry, Professor" cut Ron off, his tears falling on his pale cheeks. "I didn't want to hurt Harry. I've made movement of the wrist correctly and I've pronounced the spell but before I could finish to say it, Hermione's cat - Crookshanks - jumped on me. I guess he thought I wanted to play with him, and..."

"It's not your fault Mr. Weasley" answered Dumbledore softly. "I don't think it will be long before young Mr. Potter is back with us?" He looked at the mediwitch for confirmation.

"I think yes, Headmaster, but I'm afraid of the consequences. Nothing like this has happened before."

Ron groaned.

"It's not a lethal spell, and if Mr. Potter experiences any side effects, I am sure St. Mungo's will be able to handle it."

"Well! Isn't that reassuring, Mr. Weasley?" said the older wizard. "We will become aware of the situation in due time."

'Like we have already done so often. Poor Harry. So young and nevertheless...'

Harry was stunned that Dumbledore had said this last sentence but he was more when he heard his friend say after that, 'Reassuring my ass! I want you to open your eyes Harry. Forgive me.'

Harry felt himself again being snatched by the nothingness. His extremities were becoming heavier and he fell asleep again in turmoil of paradoxical thoughts.

**************************************

As Harry opened his eyes, he was quite positive it was daytime. Did someone all of a sudden decide to turn the sun brighter? Putting a hand over his eyes, he heard someone squeal.

"Harry!"

Between his fingers, Harry saw a dark form rush towards his bed. Suddenly, he found himself buried by an ocean of frizzy brown hair that smelled like green apples.

"Hermione" murmured Harry.

His voice was a little bit muffled due to the hair in his mouth. He cleared his throat and his friend gave him the glass full of water that Madame Pomfrey put on his night stand.

Harry drank avidly and looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes.

"I've been so worried," she said, her lips trembling. "Crookshanks was the one who distracted Ron, and he's my pet... It's all my fault...."

"No 'Mione, it wasn't your fault" corrected Harry, shaking his head softly. "Everyone messes up on spells. And I'm still here, so everything's okay."

His friend hugged him again, and smiled. 

"Madame Pomfrey said to call her as soon as you woke up, so I'll go get her. I'll stay outside the door until she's done, and if she agrees, we can both go to Gryffindor tower. Ron is waiting for is, and I told him to stay there. You have no idea how guilty he is."

Harry lowered his eyes. He had to have a talk with Ron.

"Hermione, how long have I been in here?"

"Two days."

"Two days?"

"Yeah, it's 6:30 in the afternoon on Wednesday. You've been unconscious the whole time."

"No, not really, at some point I heard Ron and Dumbledore talking ab..."

"Ah Mister Potter, finally awake! Miss Granger, you should have told me that my patient wasn't unconscious anymore!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, entering into the room.

"I was about to call you Madame. I'll be outside."

The mediwitch nodded affirmatively and Hermione winked at Harry. She mouthed to him that she'd be back soon.

***********************************

"Well, apparently, you're fine Mister Potter," announced Madame Pomfrey. "As soon as you get dressed, you can return to your house. I'll inform the Headmaster. Please come back here if you notice anything unusual."

"All right Madame Pomfrey" said Harry, almost finished putting on his robes.

As he stepped outside the hospital wing, he saw Hermione, and gave her a quick smile.

The young woman was immediately reassured. If the tyrannical Madame Pomfrey had let her friend get out, it meant that he was fine. And Hermione, being the witch she was, began to tell Harry what had happened during the classes he had missed during this past two days.

At the corner of a corridor, they met Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

The young blond man's lips stretched instantaneously in an ironic and conceited smile.

'Oh Scarhead and Mudblood!'

"Oh Scarhead and Mudblood!" exclaimed Draco as his eyes were wandering on the two Gryffindors with disgust.

Harry looked at the Slytherin with wide-opened eyes. What was wrong with him at repeating twice the same thing as if they had not already heard?

"We're not deaf Malfoy, you don't need to repeat yourself."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione glanced at her friend, frowning.

'What is he talking about? I'm not even gonna try to understand him, he's not worth my time. He's a Gryffindor'  thought Draco.

"Malfoy, you're the one who isn't worth anyone's time!" answered Harry furiously. "Come on Hermione, it's useless talking to them, they don't care anyways."

After having said these words, the young man took his friend's arm and dragged her away from the Slytherins.

'Grumpf' thought Crabbe.

'.......' thought Goyle.

'How did he know that I thought they weren't worth while?' wondered Malfoy. 'Oh I must have said it so much that he knows it now.' He sniggered ironically.

"Harry? Why did you say that to Malfoy?" asked Hermione who was almost running now to follow him. Harry was so angry that he didn't even notice he was walking faster.

"You heard everything he said, right?"

"Everything he said?" repeated the girl.

"Yes!"

"But... But he has just said 'Oh Scarhead and Mudblood!'. He didn't say anything else." 

The young man stopped walking suddenly and it was all she could do to not crash into him.

"You've heard as well as I did when he said that it was useless trying to understand us, didn't you?" asked him. His face was half puzzled, half worried.

"No" responded Hermione softly, worried too.

They looked at each other in a heavy silence, thinking the same thing.

"It's not possible" murmured Harry.

"Oh my God" said Hermione.

"Do you believe that...?" he asked without finishing his question.

"Can you read my mind?"

Harry stayed silent and concentrated himself while a few seconds. He was staring intently at the chocolate eyes that were in front of him and sighed, shaking his head negatively.

"Did you hear what Crabbe and Goyle were thinking?"

"No," answered Harry. "I've just heard Crabbe grumble."

"No, Harry, he didn't say anything. Only Malfoy spoke to us."

"What does that mean?" murmured the young man.

"I'm not sure" responded his friend.

"Hermione, if..."

"Well, well, well," hissed a cold voice that echoed in the corridor. "Potter? Finally awake or was it just a subterfuge to miss two days of class without receiving detentions?"

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, stood in front of two of his students, in his usual black robes. And surprise, he was scowling and smiling viciously.

"No Professor, I didn't do it to miss two days of class," replied dryly Harry. "I just woke up and..."

'Merlin, that mouth!'

Harry froze and, completely stunned, noticed that his professor's pupils were slightly dilated although the corridor was relatively well lit. Professor Snape was staring intently at his lips.

"Very convenient Potter," retorted Snape sarcastically. "It just happened to be the day I gave the practise test of the NEWT Potions?"

"You could ask to Madame Pomfrey and to the Professor Dumbledore if you don't think I am telling you the truth..."

'And his tanned skin. It looks so soft.'

"No, Potter. Anyway, the Headmaster will talk to me about that. You still need to take your Potion's exam, however."

"All right Professor."

'Would you still be agreeing if I tore your robes off right here, and was stroking your beautiful body?'

Harry swallowed with difficulty and tried to prevent the blush that was threatening to invade his cheeks.

"Well, return to your common room. Potter, I'll inform you of the date for your test, tomorrow after the class."

'Leave now before I'll really tear off your clothes.'

Harry nodded and breathed deeply. He was stiffening more and more as his Professor kept on thinking.

'And this arse. Mmmmmm.'

Shocked, Harry turned himself rapidly towards his teacher and met his burning gaze. His cheeks slightly pink, Snape looked away quickly and tried to put a longer distance between himself and the Gryffindor.

However, Harry could still hear some of his Professor's thoughts.

'I hope he didn't see me looking at him like that... wanting him... Oh my god, that mouth! Mmmmm...'

"So Harry? Did you hear him?"

The young man turned his head towards his friend, his eyes and expression were speaking more than words.

"Oh poor Harry," murmured Hermione, taking him into an embrace. "I don't know what he was thinking, and I'm almost positive I don't want to."

'Me either' said Harry to himself but it was too late now, really.


	2. For each their introspection

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine.  Harry Potter's books are the property of the fabulous J. K. Rowling. 

Hello. I didn't want to post this chapter now because the last one of Extreme Seduction has not been updated but it's a sort of compensation for those who read my first fic. Because of unexpected things, I can't post this last chapter and I apologize. It's written I reassure you but you won't have it now. I'm sorry.

For those who have asked me, it's not a parody of What women want. One day, I was just thinking that it would be great if Harry could read Severus' thoughts and that these thoughts weren't what he was thinking of. And so, I've reminded the film and as I write Potterfictions... But there are just the title which is the same (except men/women of course) and the fact that someone can read in minds. The story is different. Harry won't wax^^... though it would be funny.^^ I already hear him scream that it hurts... Oh the sadistic author. Lol.

**C[R]ud[E]dly, Garner, Kateri1, Necromant, SilentShadow007, Ciceronian, Yue, Mei, Emerald Sparrow, Moonysgurl, Lonnie Lenai, Werewindle, Winnie2, Lillinfields, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Pilas, Sylvia Sylverton, TheMadHatter33, Selua, Penny, Cicy, Aria-fic, Esmerelda Black, Quila, Lillian and Lime, Lady Lynn, Pirate Bitch nut, Saavik13, Shini-girl Kit, Jade Malame, Insanechildfanfic, Shroom, Serinthia : **Thank you for your reviews. I'm happy that you have liked my first chapter. The second is the shortest of the fic so I've been able to translate it fast but the others are longer so it'll take me more time. I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter. Kisses.

**Robin-no-ouji : **Yes, I've written this fic in French first and I'm translating it in English. In French, there are ten chapters and in English, I'm translating the third. I have to hurry because I want to have one chapter in advance, each time.

**Athenakitty : **Oh yes, Harry'll take advantage of his new power but just towards Severus. Poor teacher. Lol.

**Miss. Charlet : **Lol. Only ten seconds to update, you are very hard with me.^^ May I have more time please? No! Okay... Lol.

**Lolita : **Lol. You made me laugh with your review. I've tried myself to read minds but I can reassure you, I've failed too.^^

**Realm of Darkness : **There is no love triangle but there will be two guys who will want Harry. And one particularly but the scenes are in the next chapters.

**SailorBaby16 : **In French, I'm writing the 11th chapter and Harry still has this power. I can't answer you about when he won't be able to read minds anymore because I don't know it myself. I think that my fic won't last long in French (maybe 14 chapters) and at the end of the fic, Harry won't have this power. That's all I can tell you now. I really don't know the rest.

**Frizzy : **When I've written Ron's reaction, I've hesitated because if someone could read in my mind, I wouldn't be really pleased. They could realize how much I'm crazy. Lol. But I didn't want to "create" an evasive Ron. I like to see him as a good and real friend.

**Aulili : **Coucou miss. Je suis contente de voir que tu me soutiens dans ma traduction parce que ce n'est pas facile pour celle-ci. Et pour te répondre, et bien, apparemment ils apprécient. Heureusement sinon je ne tiendrais pas le coup. Avec tous les jeux de mots à traduire pour garder le même sens, je n'y arriverais pas sans leur présence.

**The black rose of the gods : ***blush* Thank you. I'm happy that you like what I've written. By the way, I love your pseudonym. It's beautiful.

**Chibidaima : **Of course, I will continue my story. It would propably take me some time to translate each chapter but I'll finish it.

**Sakura Snape : **I'm glad that you like my story so much that you want to learn French to read the other.^^ I was thinking to translate one of my one shot. My French readers have told me that it was my best fic and I like it too (and that's rare from me because I'm a perfectionist). I'll see if I do it but I think I'll do.

**Moonlady : **Bonjour. I have not planned to translate another of the fics I've written since I'm on this site except a one shot which is "Un devoir maudit". I'll write a new fic in French soon that I've thought to translate after What men want. I write a lot in French because I love writing and that it's my language but I like to write in English too, even if it's harder for me.

**Thoughts are '...' and words are "..."**

**Chapter 2 : For each their introspection **

'Oh my God, this is horrible' thought the red-haired boy. 'You hear what I think now? You hear Harry? You hear me now?'

"Yes Ron" answered Harry in a weary ton of voice.

Hermione and he had just explained to Ron what had happened, and the youngest Weasley son was gazing the raven-haired boy with a stunned and worried look.

"And it's all my fault! Please forgive me, Harry" he groaned.

"I have told you already, you're not responsible for the accident!" Harry turned his head towards Hermione and added, "And you're not either."

Hermione nodded as a slight smile spread across her lips.

'Bloody hell! She's gorgeous!'

This time, Harry turned his head quickly towards Ron who blushed. The black-haired young man succeeded to stifle a burst of laugher at his friend's thought.

'Oh no Harry, don't laugh at me. I can't help myself. It's not my fault, you know that I like her.'

Harry nodded quickly and they shared a knowing stare. Hermione intercepted this silent exchange and was about to question them when the common room door opened on Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Hi!" exclaimed Dean. "Do you know what? We just overheard Vincent Crabbe flirting with Pansy Parkinson."****

'Aaaaahhhh' thought Ron, sickened.

'Eurk' thought Dean.

'Disgusting' thought Seamus. 

"Yeah, I agree with you!" replied Harry who was not used to his new power yet.

Seamus and Dean glanced at their fellow with a strange look.

'How does he know...?'

'How...?'

"Yes, me too, I think like you" said Hermione quickly. "We've just to see your faces to know your thoughts and knowing that Crabbe is interested in Parkinson, urgh."

'Thank you Hermione' thought Harry.

Ron smiled and said to Harry by telepathy, 'She's just saved you mate!'

They grinned at each other in understanding.

"He was moving" continued Dean. "And Malfoy was speechless."

'And me, I was speechless by his beautiful arse, tight-fitted in his jeans. It's a pity that he's a Slytherin.'

Harry almost choked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Seamus fantasized on Malfoy! Seamus was gay... or bi!

A few times ago, the information he had just found would have filled him totally with joy. He had often dreamt of the gorgeous Irish boy, (not innocently) and would have tried something with him if he had known. Before this, he had thought that Seamus was only interested in girls. Apparently, he had made a mistake.

Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was gay, but it wasn't a total secret. Lupin, Dumbledore and all the Weasleys knew, and only Ginny had taken it badly. No one else seemed to care. She had found comfort in Neville Longbottom though, and they didn't think she was too heartbroken.

"And Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"Scornful as usual" responded Seamus. "She was laughing with her group of friends. We sort of understand because of who was flirting with her, but what a..."

'PEST!' thought Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry and... Hermione.

"Pest!" finished the Irish boy. The others nodded with conviction.

"Oh, Harry! I've almost forgotten" exclaimed suddenly Dean. "We saw Dumbledore, and he said that he needs to talk with you. I think he said he'd be in his office..."

'Unless he wasn't finished being on the prowl around McGonagall' thought Dean.

Harry, very stunned, glanced at Dean.  All he saw was a serious look, so the raven-haired Gryffindor didn't know what to think. He walked towards the common room's door, and left his friends.

************************************

'Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any wool? Yes soooooohhhh... but why? Why do I have this song in my head... Quick another one,  quickly...' thought Michael Corner.

'I've told her ALREADY that I was not interested in Amelie. She's just a friend fucking hell! What do I have to do to convince her??? Ahh, women!' said a six year Hufflepuff to himself.

'This, I've already done! I've just the divination's homework for the old bag to do but it'll take me five minutes.'

'... Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full... Stop, STOOOOOPPPP, I don't want to hear this song anymore!!!'

'... And Mrs Norris was with me... She also saw him throw the furniture around the rooms... I'll have you Peeves, I'll have you...'

'Oh God, she's so pretty... and when she blushes... very eatable, oh yes!'

'And I won five galleons with this bet, so I'll be able to buy it. Yes, the Complete Wizards Guide for the international Quidditch matches...'

'Toilets, toilets, quickly...'

'It's not so small! I'll say er- 13,5 centimeters, it's respectable and I'm just fifteen!'

'Shit! I've lost my Play Wizards! Where could it be ?... The last time I've seen it, we were in the transfiguration classroom with McGo... oohhh SHIT!'

'Have you any wool? AAAAAHHHHH...'

Harry was walking toward the Headmaster's office and was trying not to burst into laugher when something, or technically someone, froze him instantly.

'Mmmm but it's Mister Sexy of this year' thought a warm voice, hoarse and sensual which was in complete contradiction with his usual icy softness.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" asked dryly Severus Snape when he saw his student trying to enter in the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore has summoned me in his office and...'

'If I had a reason, I would like to summon you to mine.'

"... And..." Harry swallowed with difficulty. "But I can't enter, I haven't got the password."

'Just say 'I want your body' and I, I let you enter... deeply.'

Harry flushed slightly. His mouth had become suddenly dry.

"Its lollipop" spat the potions master looking at Harry with contempt.

'Oh yes... sucking you...'

Harry almost choked. How could his professor look at him like that while thinking other things like those he has? And especially, how could he want him? It was _Snape_!

'Oh Merlin that mouth.'

Instinctively, Harry passed his tongue on his dry lips and regretted it very soon.

'Mmmmm. If that tongue could licked something else. Mmmmm... If I could touch _this_ body, Merlin... I can't properly go and see Albus like that. He'll see and he'll understand. No, a little session of manual working is essential.'

"Don't stay here like that Potter! I had given you the password so I think that you're capable of managing to enter, now."

"Yes... Yes professor" mumbled Harry.

Severus moved away quickly. Harry blushed even more knowing what was the 'hard' cause of this hastened departure, and especially what was going to happen after he left. He should be disgusted. Yes, he should have been. So why, was wondering the young man, did he feel an intense heat towards his lower belly?

Harry ran a slow hand in his hair while having a thousand thoughts per second - thoughts which were not all his. He tried to push them away and left the corridor hastily.

'... for the dame. And one for the little boy who lives down the lane.'


	3. A little touch of rebellion

**Disclaimer**** :** Nothing is mine.  Harry Potter's books are the property of the fabulous J. K. Rowling.

**A/N**** : **There was an error in the first chapter. Severus said that when Harry was unconscious, he had given the "writing portion of the NEWT Potions" but it was not exactly that. It was a "practise test" with the same subject that in the real NEWT for them to train. So, don't think that they are in june because they're in winter. It would had been weird without the modification and I've corrected that in the chapter one.****

**Thoughts are '....' and words are "...."**

**TheMadHatter33 : **To answer to your excellent question, Harry can't see the other's dreams at night. Dreams and thoughts are different. He can see daydream, rêverie because it's 'control' by the consciousness but not the other dreams. And also, Harry sleeps too at night.

**Necromant, Robin-no-ouji, Kateri1, Mr Krum, Insanechildfanfic, Serinthia, Whyshoulditellyou, Innocent little birdie, Winnie2, Sky, Lady Balinor, Jessie, Nobody, Esmerelda Black, Lady Lynn, Sylvia Sylverton, Xanadrine, Cassie, Angie/Les, Lillinfields, Yay for this, Miss. Charlet, Angels Whisper, C[R]ud[E]dly, Margaret, Barbarataku, Quila, Draco23Luver, Spazlady, Jade Malame, Hayley, Penny, SilentShadow007, Cicy, Quill, Sakura Snape, S, Amanda Saitou, Lyren, Anarane Anwamane, Irin, AJ-wolf-AJ, Littledevil : **Thank your for your reviews and encouragements. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's longer than the previous.

**Athenakitty : **I can't answer to your questions yet but I can tell you that Harry will tease Severus a lot. He loves the fact that Snape wants him and he'll take advantage of his new power to 'torment' his potions master.

**Sylvester : **Me too, I've also silly songs stuck in my head all the time and sometimes, it's hard not to sing them aloud. Harry manages to keep a straight face in front of Severus' thoughts because he does a lot of efforts on himself to stay impassive. In JKR's books, Harry often manages not to cry or show his emotions (even sometimes he doesn't control them) and in my fic, he's so stunned by what he hears that he doesn't react a lot.

**Pirate Bitch Nut : **I find it's cut that you try to tell me something in French and the important thing it's not that you can't speak or do mistake but that you try. For your sentence, I translate it to you to understand what you've told me. 'Je suis un poulet fâché qui mange les croissants heureux' = 'I am an angry chicken who eats happy croissants.' I find adorable those mistakes and I forgive you to have keep me locked in your basement. I hope you'll like the chapter and for to cure my scurvy, I'm waiting for the oranges you promise me.

**Kami Count : **No, it wasn't Dumbledore who was singing Baa baa black sheep but Mikael Corner but it could have been, knowing the Headmaster.

**Loverwren : **I can't answer you now if Dumbledore will know about Harry's new power but for the other question, I can. Look at my answer for TheMadHatter33, you ask me approximatively the same question.

**Seshura : **Don't worry, I've totally understood what you have told me in French and it was really great.

**Aulili : **Pour la suite en Français, je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon 'programme' d'écriture, du coup, il faut que je me dépêche mais je ne veux pas laisser encore trois semaines avant le chapitre suivant.

**Katie Lupin Black : **For just eight months of learning French, you're really good. You can speak to me in French/English in your messages whenever you want and you can also tell me 'salut', it won't make me upset.

**NicoletteNick : **I've planned to translate a one-shot in English, that's all for now. If I had a better level in English, I would translate more but it really takes me more time to translate one chapter in English than to write a chapter in French, so it's a little hard, especially that I have a lot of fics to write.

**Quoth the Raven : **Lol. I must admit that in almost all my fics, Seamus, Draco, Harry, Severus and Dean are gays. There are some others too. But I like this way. For Voldemort, he's dead in my fic and I have fun to write what Dumbledore was thinking but you see that it was very simple to find, almost foreseeable but I like this way too.

**Lisa13 : **As it's a translation of my fic which is in French, I can rewrite the chapters but I can say you that the chapters of What men want are the longest I've ever write for a fic… but yes, it takes me more time to translate.

**Cygna : **I was wondering if fanfic had not cut your review because, at least that I've not understood your message, I had not see the question you wanted to ask me and there was no punctuation at the end of your review…

**And a big thanks for my beta reader, Shalane.**

****

**Chapter 3 : A little touch of rebellion**

Cheeks flushed, Harry leaned against the cold stone wall in a dark corridor's nook. He had to calm down for a few seconds so he would seem normal when he went to talk with the Headmaster. Harry closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind – something which was not easy due to his new power.

What could he do? Now he knew that Snape wanted him, and that fact was beginning to arouse him. It was not right. It was not right at all. He had to pull himself together quickly. Perhaps this sensation towards his professor was due to the fact that he hasn't had a boyfriend for a long time. Because of his popularity as a celebrity, he preferred to hide his homosexuality towards the people that he wasn't sure were completely loyal.

Harry took another deep breath, and walked, for the second time, to Dumbledore's office.

"Lollipop" stated the young man in a slightly choked voice.

Soon, Harry was in the circular and moving staircases which lead to the large office's door, and knocked firmly to it.

"Enter" invited a familiar voice.

Harry pushed the door and entered.

"Harry" greeted the old man. "Sit down please."

"Thank you professor" answered the Gryffindor. Then he turned his head toward the phoenix in the room and added, "Hello Fawks."

The mythical red and golden bird let a soft sound escape his throat which calmed Harry immensely.

'Where are my lemon drops?... Oh yes, I had put them in my cupboard... I'm positive that Alastor comes and steals some while I'm not here.'

Dumbledore opened a cupboard near his desk.

"A lemon drop Harry?" he asked gently.

"No, thank you professor" responded the student.

 'So much the better!' thought the older man. 'I'll have more for me.' Then, he laughed inside his head.

It was hard for Harry not to laugh too. Here were the thoughts of the greatest wizard of the world.

"Harry" he began, staring at the raven-haired boy through his half moon glasses. "I've summoned you to ask if you had noticed any changes in you or things going on around you. If you had noticed some things, I wondered if they could be a side-effect of the spell that hit you."

"Er-"

Harry didn't know what to answer. A part of him wanted to tell the old man what was happening, that he could hear every guy's thoughts. And another part was proclaiming to stay silent. Harry was confused.

He had complete confidence in Dumbledore, who was telling to him that this power could bring some harmful consequences. Also, other side-effects could appear later. Maybe it was sensible to tell him what happened now, before that would be too late. Plus, Harry had some scruples.He didn't want other people to be able to read his thoughts. When he had received his first Occlumency lessons with Snape, he had not liked that his cynical teacher could penetrate into his mind, and see his memories, especially those which were intimate or humiliating.

Harry was dueling with his own morals and desires. This power could also let him know what the others really thought. So he could discover if, maybe, another wizard wanted to take over from Voldemort. He had finally been defeated, but some ambitious wizards could turn out badly. Maybe it was his duty to make sure that no one would turn into the next Dark Lord. Harry encouraged himself a little bit more, trying to convince himself that keeping it a secret wouldn't be bad, and that it was not to know his potions master's thoughts.

The student got out of his deep thoughts when he heard Dumbledore call him. He was frowning and seemed worried, which Harry realized, that meant that the old man had called him several times already.

"Sorry Professor. I... er, I was thinking… reviewing what has happened since I woke up in the hospital wing and er... no... I don't see anything. Nothing special" lied Harry while lowering his eyes.

'Is that the truth?' wondered Dumbledore suspiciously.

Harry's cheeks were tinged with red but he stayed silent. He heard the Headmaster think 'No, it's Harry. He would have told me if something were not right... Perhaps I'm confusing him with Alastor a little too much."

Harry wriggled in his chair, uncomfortable.

'... I'm sure he steals my lemon drops. I had another packet... It isn't here anymore... well...'

"If you notice something unusual Harry, come to see me or go straight in the hospital wing. Poppy will inform me."

"Yes Professor."

"You can go now." Dumbledore sent the boy an affectionate and confident smile that Harry tried to give back even if he felt like guilt was eating at his insides.

He stood up rapidly and hurried to the door as fast as he could. After a quick "Goodbye" to the Headmaster, he rushed out the office then to the gargoyle, almost running. There, he bumped into something, or rather into someone.

Harry found himself lying flat on this person which was stretched on the floor. Before that Harry had the time to get up and apologize, he heard a voice in his head.

'Oh my god, he's on me! He's on me!'

The face buried in the man's neck, Harry opened his eyes again to discover a forest of black hair, slightly greasy. 'Oh my god no!' said Harry to himself.

'He smells so good... mmmmm. Oh Harrrrryyyyyy.'

The young Gryffindor opened his eyes wide and stop breathing.

'I won't rub against him. I won't rub against him. I won't rub against him. I'll rub against him. I'll rub. I'll rub. I won't rub against him. I won't... AAAAHHHHH.'

"POTTER!"

Harry jumped and tilted his head above his professor's. He met two dark eyes that forced themselves to stay impassive.

'He's here, just here. If he tilted just a little his head down... mmmm that mouth!' thought Severus, staring at the lips of the young man who felt his cheeks burning.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR POTTER? AN INVITATION TO STAND YOU UP?" hissed Snape.

'Don't stand up, don't stand up, don't stand up...' was telling the man to himself at the same time.

Harry was confused again by his potion master's hypocritical thoughts and words. He had to get up. He knew that fact but, strangely enough, he didn't want to. A rebellious spark lit in his emerald eyes and impulsively, he did a thing that he wouldn't have done before... However before, he didn't know the secret thoughts of his professor.

Harry acted like he had a hard time getting up, and wriggled around on the body below him. He pressed more on some sensitive areas, twisting slightly and murmuring a shy and contrite "Excuse me sir" while being jubilant while hearing his professor moan silently.

Severus had trouble trying not to move his hips against the boy. That little brat didn't even manage to stand up correctly. Did he have any idea on what torture he was inflicting on him? He was rubbing on him, stirring up the fire that was pouring in his veins. The man could feel his sex gorging with desire and if that prat didn't get up fast, he could feel it too. So Severus freed himself from his student's body quickly and glared at the Gryffindor.

"Can't you look where you're going Potter!" spat the man, furious to be aroused again although he really had to see Albus. 

"I'm sorry Professor."

Harry went round Snape and passed him rapidly. He could feel his teacher's stare burning, and he heard a last, 'I want him!'

Harry quickened his steps.

--------------------------------------------

Sitting at the huge Gryffindor table for dinner, Harry flattened his hands against his ears. He had his eyes closed but could still feel his friends' eyes on him. The noise was unbearable. Not only could he hear the constant conversation of everyone at dinner, but he could hear the thoughts of all the boys and men around him. He felt like he had stuck his head in a beehive with an endless amount of bees, and the sound amplified millions of times.

It was horrible.

Insistent. Shooting. Incessant. Harry thought that his head would exploded.

Then, suddenly of for no apparent reason, the noise's intensity decreased almost to a light murmur.

Slowly, Harry spread his fingers, testing the decibels, then took off his hands totally from his ears as he realized that the hubbub had disappeared.

"Tell me something!" ordered Harry to Ron and Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron, stunned.

"Thanks" said Harry.

Then, he put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and began to eat. Between two mouthfuls he tilted his head up and saw his friends sharing a questioning look. After that, they turned their head towards him.

"I don't know what just happened" answered Harry, seeing the silent questions in their eyes. "The noise was unbearable then, suddenly, it reduced itself. For a little while, I thought I was becoming deaf, that's why I asked you to say something. Since I heard Ron, I realized that I wasn't. Do you think that this is a "normal" reaction from the failed spell?"

"Maybe" answered Ron.

"I don't know Harry" said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore has summoned you earlier. What did you tell to him?"

Harry hesitated for a short moment and murmured "Nothing."

"Nothing?" repeated Hermione half incredulous, half furious. "Why didn't you tell him anything? You should have told him Harry! Imagine if there were some consequences to that spell! Imagine that..."

"I know 'Mione" cut in Harry, half embarrassed, half furious. "I've enough scruples like that without you to add others."

He fidgeted on his chair, looked around, and continued, "Perhaps that it would be better if I don't say anything about that to anybody right now. Imagine that there is a student here who wants to become Voldemort's successor. With this power, I'll be able to know it right away."

"Harry, it's immoral..." began the young woman.

"But he's not wrong" replied Ron, his mouth half full.

Hermione glared at the red-haired boy. "It's not a good way to be able to tell. This has to stop as soon as possible Harry. Plus, I didn't see anyone who would want to be Voldemort's successor. Everybody knows that you defeated him easily. Everybody knows that you're more powerful than each of us, and everybody knows that..."

"And Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Did you hear what he said to you!? He called you Mudblood and you know that's what Deatheaters call everyone who's not of pure blood."

Hermione sighed. "You know as well as I do that Malfoy refused to be a Deatheater, and that he calls me Mud... that... because it's his habit and he likes provoking us. All we have to do is ignore him.  Maybe he will get tired (Ron and Harry glanced at her skeptically) and anyway, we won't see him anymore next year so why do you care?"

"Why do we care?" repeated Ron. "Why do we care? But he has no right to call you names like that! He has no right to say that to anyone 'Mione."

"I know, I know" sighed the young lady. "But we're going off topic. Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore what's happening to you. Madame Pomfrey has to examine you."

"Listen Hermione, I'll do my little investigation for one week. And if in one week, I've found nothing abnormal, I'll tell to Dumbledore, OK?"

"No Harry" claimed Hermione. "And if, as you say, you find something that is abnormal, you won't tell to someone?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, of course Herm but let me just have one week."

"Harry..."

"Just one week, it's not too much and, perhaps, we can avoid a new massacre. Remember what Voldemort had wanted to do to your parents 'Mione."

Hermione looked at Harry, eyes wet, and mouth slightly opened but stayed silent. The raven-haired Gryffindor could see in her eyes that she was dueling hard against herself. She turned her head towards Ron who was gazing at her, totally agree with Harry.

She sighed again and, finally, murmured a sharp "Just one week!"

Harry smiled and responded "Promise!"

Ron grinned and turned his head to see Harry and asked him, "So tell me, what does our dear Malfoy think?"

"Ron!" recalled severely Hermione.

"He's too far Ron. I couldn't hear him properly and I only saw him briefly the first time. I told you everything that had happened" answered Harry, smiling with affection to the brunette.

"And Snape?"

"Ron!"

Harry blushed slightly and twisted his hands, uncomfortable. "You really, really don't want to know" he responded.

"Yes, yes, tell me!" exclaimed the red-haired boy, his eyes shinning with excitement and anticipation.

"RON!"

"You're not funny 'Mione! Harry has this power so why couldn't we..."

"It's exactly because of this that I didn't want..."

While his two friends were arguing, Harry turned his gaze towards Snape and saw that the man was watching him intently. He shivered. Severus turned his eyes away and pretended to concentrate on his plate. However, when Harry looked a little bit closer, he noticed his professor's chest moving a little to fast to be normal.

Harry smiled. He didn't know why, or rather, he didn't want to know, but this revelation made him jubilant.

Oh Snape wanted to play, thought Harry. Fine. I'll play.

The young Gryffindor grabbed his bowl of vanilla, banana and chocolate ice cream and took, between his thumb and index, the cherry that was above the melted and warm chocolate. He tried with all his strength to concentrate his mind on just a man and only on _his_ thoughts as he wrapped his lips around the little and red fruit that he sucked until the chocolate had disappeared. He made it slide between his lips several times, feeling the soft burning of a dark stare on him. Then, he took off the stalk and chewed the cherry voluptuously as if it was the most delicious fruit he had ever eaten in his whole life. Finally, he put his little spoon in the ice cream and led it towards his full lips. Harry made his tongue run on the cream as if he was tasting a lover's skin. His mind was still fixed on Snape's thoughts and when he heard a familiar voice moaning, he knew he had found what he was searching for.

However, Severus was not the only one to stare at him and if Harry had concentrated his mind on two others people, he would have heard :

'Mmmmm. But who would have guess?'

'Mmmmm. Bloody hell! I'll come in my trousers !'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter**** : Title : **It's the bitter bite.

Harry will want to tease Snape again and he will learn a little lesson but it's Snape who will pay it.

I've translated faster than I expected. I want to have one chapter in advance each time and I have it but now, I have a lot of fics in French to continue so I won't translate the fifth chapter now. I'll try to be quick but I cannot guarantee you to post the fourth chapter as fast as the third.

Big kisses.


	4. It's the bitter bite

**Disclaimer**** :** Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are J. K. Rowling's property.****

**A/N**** : **In this chapter, I speak about the temperature in winter. When I say that the thermometer is a little bit under zero, I speak in Celsius, not Fahrenheit. When the thermometer shows 0°C, the equivalence in Fahrenheit is 32°.

**A/N 2**** : **To translate this chapter correctly, I had to change some sentences compared with the French version to keep the same sense. I hope it will be good. I wanted to tell you too that I'm writing, in French, the 13th chapter of What men want and I've seen that the story will have 15th chapters. In English, I've not begun to translate the 5th but I'll do it soon. Big kisses for all of you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Necromant, Winnie2, Marauders-lover, Allesa, Cicy, The Goddess Artemis, Sky, Lillinfields, Chibidaima, DaughterofDeath, Guava-juice, Nefertare, Penny, Insanechildfanfic, Texasjeanette, Athenakitty, Reese Craven, Miss. Charlet, Sylvia Sylverton, :P, Jade Malame, Pure Black, Cat, Lady Balinor, Jen, Walker-of-the-shadow-path, Mactunes, Lyren, Quoth the Raven, Crazyforyou, Juchz, NikkiWaterspoon, Elvishchic13, Severus's-bane, Cobra Strife, Duchesscarml : **Sorry to not answer to your reviews individually. I thank you for your messages which encourage me, each time, to continue to translate fast. I hope you'll like this new chapter. Big kisses.

**C[R]ud[E]dly : **There is one of Harry's admirers that you'll know in this chapter and the second person's identity will revealed in chapter 5 ;)

**Aulili : **C'est un de mes défauts. Il me faut un certain nombre de fics en cours pour avancer les autres. Ca peut paraître bizarre ou paradoxal mais ça me stimule pour finir au plus vite les plus anciennes. C'est aussi parfois stressant parce que je n'aime pas être 'en retard' sur mon 'programme' mais je suis incapable de n'écrire qu'une fic à la fois. Bon courage pour tes examens.

**Seshura : **For the two persons, you'll know one in this chapter and the second in the next. And if you want, you can continue to speak with me in English and French in your reviews, I like this ;)

**Mandie/Snuffles : **I don't know if you still need the information you asked me but I give it to you all the same. Frizzy's fic (Magnetic Attraction) is on adultfanfiction.net. You can find her new version of MA on this site and her pen name is the same.

**Katie Lupin Black : **Yes, 'drôle' means 'funny' (but in certain sentences, it can be 'weird' too). You can talk with me in English/French, it doesn't bother me because I also do it all the time at home. My family don't understand except my sister. I've started to learn English at the age of 11 and I stopped to learn it when I quit college, so I've learned it for ten years. But, unfortunately, I've had several bad teachers and I've regressed instead of improve. Now, I learn by myself. There you go! You know everything. Lol. ;)

**Prophetess Of Hearts : **You've asked me an interesting question that I had not thought before. So, I considered all the facts of this particular situation and I can say that no, Harry is not able to hear what the male house elves are thinking. No, because there aren't humans and the spell which had failed concerned only humans so Harry can't hear the centaurs too, etc…

**Darkanglefrmhell : **I'm French so yes, I speak French. Lol ;) And I get by English and a little Spanish too. In college, I've also learnt Dutch but, unfortunately, I've forgotten almost everything. For your Spanish, compared to my English, it depends how long you've been learning it. I've studied English for ten years at school. So if you've not studied Spanish for ten years, it's normal that it's not all that good my English. You'll improve ;)

**Passiy : **So, your wish will come true because – Oh yes – Harry'll "torturing" Snape. Poor guy (evil laugher from the author. Lol).

**AriadneElda : **Thank you. Snape/Harry is my favorit pairing. I love to see them together and to think that hate can be love… if J K Rowling could hear that. Lol.

**Esmerelda Black : **I'm happy to see that you like my story ;)

**Pirate Bitch nut : **Oh god, you're hard in business… but I love oranges and I need vitamins. Lol. I love your comparison between my story and lemon meringue pie. Lol. A pie that I love is the bilberries meringue pie. It soooo delicious. Lol. With me, you can sign in 'Englench' if you want, don't worry ;)

**Sakura Snape : **Thank you for your understanding. Even if I try to translate fast, it sometimes hard, especially because I don't know English's expressions and certain English's sexual innuendoes that Harry uses a lot in my story… And, yes, Snape will "suffer" again. Lol.

**Quill : **I've laughed when I read your review. I've found it cute that you try to translate my others chapters with an online translator. I'll try to update very regularly and the faster than I can ;)

**Aldara : **I've seen that you've read the chapter 4 in French, you'll can compare to what you've understood. I've just changed some things at the end of the text (to keep approximatively the same sexual innuendoes).

**Amanda Saitou : **Yes, the original fic is in French. The title is Ce que veulent les hommes (What men want). You can click on my pen name to find this fic in my stories' list.

**Serinthia : **This story has a R rating so it will be a R fic ;)

**Shalane : **You're wonderful. I know that I've already told you that I couldn't translate my fic correctly without you but I repeat it because it's true. Thank you again and big, big kisses for you.

**Chapter 4 : It's the ****bitter bite**

****

'Vile little idiot' insulted Snape inwardly.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at the young raven-haired man who was eating his dessert at the Gryffindor table.

'Or rather to savor it. Merlin! Can't he be more discreet?! It's indecent… tempting… Brat who doesn't know how to behave properly at table. What will the others think?'

Severus looked all around him to see who had been able to watch Harry Potter make an exhibition of himself, and was amazed when he realized that he was the only one who saw what was going on…

'Cretin, idiot, stupid, sexy, seducer… aaahhh.'

Quickly, his dark eyes stared again at the mouth, that mouth which made him come in his dreams or alone at night when he was thinking about it. Those lips which were sucking the cherry, and taking all the chocolate off, while savoring every part. Severus couldn't help  but imagine his swollen cock taking the place of that fruit, sliding again and again in his burning mouth. He moaned in his head when he felt his erection stirring stronger.

'Harry, Harry… stop, please.'

To try to calm down a little bit, Severus took off his eyes from the Gryffindor who was, now, attacking his ice cream and looked around. This time, he saw that other people had noticed Harry… two people actually.... Severus made a face.

Harry had fun. He had succeeded in concentrating his mind only on his potions master's thoughts, and was taking advantage of it to torture him a little as he had been tortured so often in his lessons. Except that, this time, the torture method was slightly different.

He licked his little spoon and was amazed to not hear new groans. What was happening? Had he lose his connection with Snape? Maybe that he was not concentrate enough or… Harry's thoughts stopped when he heard again the echo of his teacher's voice in his head. At his words, the young Gryffindor froze.

'They're looking at him both with desire. Do I have this same ecstatic expression? I hope no… But he has just what he deserves. If he stopped to eat his ice cream like he does, he doesn't collect those lust stares… even if they have no right to devour him with their eyes like this… there's just me who had this right, just me… Ah, he had stopped… Perhaps he has realized that his eating's manner was ambiguous!'

Harry didn't listen anymore. Other people were looking at him? He didn't want anyone else seeing him!

Glancing at his friends who were arguing again, who Harry realized has missed his whole display. Sighing in relief,  he glanced around the room, and his eyes connected with none other than Draco Malfoy. His cheeks were slightly red, Harry noticed, and connected his mind with the Slytherin's immediately.

'Oh yes, who would have guessed!' said the young blond-haired man to himself. 'He was so sexy when he was doing that! Don't stop, you can continue as much as you want.'

With a certain horror, Harry tried to calm himself. It couldn't be him that the Slytherin was talking about. No, it was not about him. Impossible.

'And why not?' a little voice said to him. It was the voice of his conscience.

Harry swallowed with difficulty, and to get to the bottom of it once and for all, he began to lick his spoon full of ice cream. He was sucking the chocolate off, and he connected his mind with Malfoy's.

His heart sank into his chest when he heard a very orgasmic 'oh yes… he seems so talented with his tongue. But _who_ would have guessed?… Now, I just have to know if he's gay or not and if he's not, I surely will be able to convert him.' After that, aroused, the Slytherin laughed with anticipation in his mind.

Harry shivered and turned his gaze towards the others students and professors. Snape didn't look at him anymore and seemed to pay attention on his meal. However, Harry noticed that the man didn't eat at all. Nobody was staring at him, except the blond Slytherin of course, but Harry didn't want to hear his silent words anymore. He preferred let them sink in the incessant flood of the others thoughts and listen the room's buzzing.

Nevertheless, one thing was annoying the raven-haired Gryffindor. Snape had said that two people were watching him, and all he had seen was Malfoy. Who could be the other?

Harry thought that searching the crowd would be a waste of time. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. His search did prove to be futile, because apparently, the person was no longer looking at him.

'I hope there won't be any consequences. I did it just to provoke Snape. He's so cold and loves to humiliate me. Why shouldn't he give him back what he deserved for once...? And, now, I know his weakness.'

Harry lowered his head and sighed.

Oh yes, he knew the man's weakness, perhaps even too much. Who would have said that the Achilles' heel of Severus 'Sadistic' Snape was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world? Certainly not him, and he didn't think anyone else would have figured it out either.

He tilted his head up and glanced briefly at the teacher's table once more. He was awfully disappointed when he saw that his potions master was not there anymore.

'Maybe he's left to devote himself to another little 'session of manual working' !"  told a sarcastic Harry to himself.

He sighed louder and turned his gaze towards Ron and Hermione who were looking at him eyes wide opened, raising an eyebrow. He must have missed something again.

"Yes?" asked the young man.

"We've been calling for you since five minutes, mate" answered Ron, puzzled.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Yours or the others?" asked Hermione with a disapproving look.

"Mine Hermione. I've told you that I was spying for Deatheaters, not invading people's privacy."

Hermione lowered her head, sheepish. "Sorry Harry. I know well that your intentions are good (Harry blushed) but I can't help but thinking that this is wrong. Fortunately it's just for one week."

"Yes, it's just for one week" murmured Harry sadly. Suddenly, he's got an idea and added, "Besides, I'll begin my investigation immediately. Here, I can detect almost nothing. There are too many people but I can go, do… er- my rounds and listen to people who are already in the corridors."

"Good idea" said Ron with enthusiasm but he became disillusioned rapidly. "But, we can't come with you Harry."

"And why couldn't we come with him Ron?" asked Hermione, stunned.

The red-haired boy shook his head as if the answer was obvious and replied, "We haven't  finished eating!"

Harry burst into laugher and Hermione shook her head in her turn, desperate. Ron will be always Ron or a real stomach on legs.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry" said Harry. "Anyway, it's better that I'd be alone. I would be able to listen and work my way around quicker by myself than with three people."

Ron nodded, relieved, while Hermione reluctantly agreed to not accompany her friend.

Harry slipped away as fast as he could from the Great Hall avoiding Draco Malfoy's eyes and fond himself in the empty corridor which led in every direction. Without thinking, he took the one which went down to the dungeons and came down the stairs.

A cold wind was blowing and hissing gloomily all along the corridors, with torches scattered on the walls every so often. The walls were wet, and sometimes in the winter's months, froze when the temperature was too low.

Harry reached the door of Snape's office, pushing away the questions which were invading his mind. He didn't want to know why he had come here instead of anywhere else in the castle. All he knew was that he wanted to see his professor and talk to him… know his thoughts. Maybe he would be able to finally know why Snape pretended to hate him… or perhaps, he really hated him but couldn't help himself to want his student. Snape was so mysterious, paradoxical. Harry wanted to discover what his teacher was hiding, who he truly was.

That's why he knocked to the heavy wood panel and when he heard a familiar and sharp voice tell him to enter, he pushed the door, his heart beating faster.

Severus raised his eyes towards his visitor and when he recognized him, his heart began to panic.  'Oh no' he moaned in his head.

The man was glad that Potter couldn't read his mind. If he was able to, he'd know how much he wanted him, and how much he was in pain from desire from seeing him at this very moment.

"What do you want Potter?" asked an icy Severus.

"I… I wanted to… know" stuttered Harry who didn't know what to say at all. "I wanted to ask you… a piece of information… about our next work."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"You have said in the last class that…"

"I'm pleased to see that, despite what I thought, you listen my lessons Potter. I've always believed that it's rarely the case" cut in Snape, sarcastically.

Harry swallowed hard but continued, "That to prepare a good energizing potion, we should't let the two piece of cock's flesh marinate in the white nettle's essence, so you didn't neutralize the effects…"

"It's very good Potter, I'm impressed by your knowledge and your great capacity to remember" sneered the potions master.

Harry count until three, trying to calm down. This was a bad idea. He never should have followed Snape. He regretted it bitterly now, wondering why he had done this in the first place.

"But Professor, really, I don't deserve your compliments" he heard himself answer. "I must admit, sir, that I love your lessons. Before, I was blind and didn't  understand the true value of your prolific teaching. But now, I aspire fervently to learn everything from you and to be a diligent and particularly hard-working pupil." Harry sighed, shaking slightly his head as if he was remembering the past of a carefree and idiot adolescent and gazed at Snape straight in his black eyes. "I think I have certain talents Professor and would appreciate if you took advantage of them."

Harry heard a long moan echoed in his head and succeed in not smiling at the sound.

"I know that I have less experience then you, but you're an excellent teacher and if I really take pains to try, I'll be able to amaze you. Again, about potion… you said that two _cocks_were enough and…"

Harry had no clue why he was talking to his professor like this. He knew that his words were ambiguous, but he couldn't help himself from saying them, even though he knew their implications… and their consequences. Besides, he could hear, very clearly, the choking noises which were escaping, although the man tried, in vain, to muffle them.

"It says in the directions that you must 'Coat correctly the stem with oil on all its length…' I'm guessing that you do that so it doesn't get too hard while making it?"

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'

"Squeeze the fig's flesh so that all the juice squirts out…"

'Mmmmmmm, ooooooooohhhhh yes.'

"And for the nuts Professor, what do we have to do  with them when they are in our hands?"

'Mmmmm, oh yes, in his hands, touching… stroking…'

Harry was watching at him, with and innocent look on his face and Severus shook his head to force him to return to reality. "What?" he asked suddenly.

"The nuts Professor, remember the nuts?"

Severus was getting hotter and hotter, even though he knew the temperature was below zero. Maybe the thermometer was broken? Or perhaps it was due to that little idiot who was saying obscene words in his office. How could he stay cold?

His erection was hard and painful again. So sensitive. Each tiny gust of wind in the dungeons made his robes move and stroke against the wet material of his boxers, and made him scream with pleasure inside his mind.

'Brat' was groaning Severus.

What would his face be if he flattened him against the wall, here and now, and captured his lips eagerly? He would squeeze him and move his hips frantically, rubbing their swollen members together. Oh yes, Potter would take pleasure too and then he would beg him to possess him. Severus wouldn't need a lot of pleads. He would take him passionately, with all the strength of his engorged cock, burying deeply in his sticky and tight flesh and move wildly, swallowing his cries and moans with his hungry lips… until they climaxed.

Harry had his cheeks very red for an inexplicable reason. Severus told himself that it was maybe because it was obvious that he didn't listen to him. Potter was probably angry, knowing his fiery temperament.

He moaned silently again at this thought. Harry was a passionate young man, Severus had always known it, and in a bed he should be…

'Mmmmmmm'

He had to pull himself together. He had been repeating this to him self for a while, but during the past few days, it was beginning to be his mantra.

What should he say? Potter had been asking questions, but he didn't remember what they were.

"Potter, this has already been explained during class. it is painfully obvious that you haven't been paying attention. I think you're going to require some private lessons. Detention, here,  Monday at 8:00 PM in this office. Now, go out!"

"But… Professor, no…"

Harry was shaking his head desperately. This wasn't what he had wanted to happen at all.

"I told you _get out of my sight, _Potter!"

Snape pushed him towards the door and before he closed it, he added, "Monday, 8:00 PM."

The door slammed on Harry's nose, but all he could think of was how this had not turned out as planned.

'What have I done?' he thought, bitterly. It was too late now to take back what he had done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter : Title : **The second person.

You'll discover who is _the second person_ who sees Harry differently and, so, who fantasizes on him. And there will be the detention. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Lol.


	5. The second person

**Disclaimer**** :** Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are J. K. Rowling's property.

**A/N**** : **At the beginning of this story, I've told you that it will be hard for me to translate this fic and it is. Fortunately, I have an excellent beta reader, Shalane, who helps me a lot. Some of you think that the time between two update is too long. I would like to post faster but I can't. It takes time to translate a chapter and after, I send it to my beta. Even if Shalane is quick, it takes inevitably more time. I've also other fics to write. And I have my life too ;) I can't tell you that I'll update faster because I won't be able to keep this promise but I can tell you that, each time, I do my best to post as soon as I can. Thank you for your understanding. Big kisses for all of you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Necromant, Athenakitty, Midniteblusoccer, Walker-of-the-shadow-path, Igraine Black, JacksApprentice, Simpleinsanity, Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, Kateri1, DaughterofDeath, AriadneElda, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy, Sky, The-magic-is-in-you, Reese Craven, Bob-the-bear, Mandie/snuffles, Joji Sada, Harco Potfoy, Penny, Anarane Anwamane, Duchesscarml, Crazy Eyed, Jade Malame, Pen, Zelphie, Relle, Chibidaima, Freya Elise Raine, Centrau Gardian, Sakura Snape, Alyson, LunarPrincess, Nighteyes : **Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope you'll like this following chapter. If you want to know where I am in the translation, you can check in my profile. At the end of my bio, I always say what chapter I'm translating and what I will do.

**C[R]ud[E]dly : **Don't apologize for being not too fond of French, it's your right. I know that it must be hard for my English-speaking readers to have my author alerts because I often update in French but I really can't translate and post faster. I write more in French because it's easier for me and it takes me less time but I don't forget you, don't worry ;)

**Egwene : **Tu m'excuseras, je t'écris en Français mais c'est plus facile ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a agréablement surprise et merci aussi pour tes encouragements. Gros bisous.

**Quoth the Raven : **I like the fact that you had kept your idea about the second person. You'll see who it is in this chapter ;)

**Cicy : **Thank you for having told me about the mistake I've done about the clock. I hadn't seen that I'd written 20:00 and not 8:00 PM. In France also, a day is "on 24 hours".

**Lady Lynn : **Yes, Snape's only obsessed by sex. Lol. But just with Harry. I hope this chapter will please you and I'm waiting for your own updates. Lol ;)

**Angelgothgirl : **Hey, your French is really good. Your accents were at the right places and there were no grammar errors. There were just one or two mistakes but it's not important at all. Just for you to know " un conte" is "a tale". You can say "Fiction" like in English or "histoire" which means "story". Otherwise, your review was well written ;)

**SilentShadow007 : **I'm sadistic but not so much to choose the second person by being Flitwick, McGonagall or Hagrid. Poor Harry. Lol. But that's an idea for another fic. Lol.

**Seshura : **Don't apologize for mixing French and English in your review. With me, you can do that as much as you want. It doesn't bother me at all and I understand perfectly what you say. For your French, I can't really "judge your level" because I don't know enough about your knowlegdes to tell you but it seems to me that you can write some sentences correctly. There was no error in your French words and grammar. Just the missing accents but I don't know if you can write them on your computer.

**Pilas : **I had not updated two chapters in the same time ;) I'm glad that you like my story and thank you for the compliment about my English but I must confess that my beta reader deserves more of it than me ;)

**Shroom : **Of course I keep it a ss/hp. They're my favorite pairing. They're so cute together ;)

**Kellievoid : **Thank you. I hope that this story won't disappointed you.

**Sykoticsalker27 : **Your attempt at French was excellent but I don't understand why you said that you didn't speak French. Did you find the translation on internet or you study this language? In any case, it was great and I've understood perfectly your message.

****

**Chapter 5 : The Second Person**

"What's gotten into me? What the hell has gotten into me?" murmured Severus in litany after the departure of his student.

He was so crazy with desire that he wasn't able to concentrate on Potter's questions, and what did he get? Yes! Extra tutoring, and with whom? Yes! With Potter himself. Mister cute-little-arse in person...

Bad luck.

--------------------------------------------

Harry was angrier with himself today, then the day when he had told to his cousin that the Terminators had turned up suddenly at Surrey. He had wanted to frighten his cousin by saying that they were searching for all boys named Dudley Dursley to erase them from the Earth. Dudley had refused to say his own name for a month and a half and had jumped each time someone rang the door's bell. Harry had been punished severely for that… especially when a policeman had come to give back the passport that Dudley had lost.

"Bad luck!" exclaimed suddenly Harry, making a second year girl who was watching him jump.

The young man passed her without being concerned about her reaction and continued his way towards the Gryffindor tower. When he arrived in the deserted common room, he walked straight towards the boys' dormitories and entered in the seven year's, slamming the door violently. He was still furious.

'AH!' thought someone who had jumped at this unexpected sound.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" Seamus' voice asked suddenly. He leaned his head so that Harry could see him behind the wardrobe's door he was hidden by.

"Sorry Seamus, I didn't know you were in here."

'Not important' thought the young blond man who shrugged.

"It's not important but… tell me what's wrong. You seem furious. Was it Filch? Peeves?"

"No."

'OK! Malfoy maybe!'

"Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head negatively.

'Snape?'

"Snape?"

Harry stayed still, not saying anything.

'OK! It's him! That doesn't surprise me!' the Irish said to himself, ironically.

"It's Snape!" said Seamus, nodding firmly his head. "What has he done again? Did he give you detention? Take points? Insult you, yet again?"

"Extra work!" answered a reluctant Harry in a glum voice. "He said that I needed 'private lessons' so he's giving me that, and a detention!"

'AH! Euuuurrk!'

"Ouch!" said the Irish boy while approaching Harry. "Private lessons? But why? No one usually gets those."

"I dunno! I was just asking him some questions about our next potion class. All I was talking about was the... potion" he said, blushing. "And then, he said that he had already explained everything in class and if I didn't manage to follow, he would give me other lessons. I'm disgusted!"

'Yeah, I understand! Poor Harry! What a git, that teacher ! Can't he leave him alone!'

"My poor Harry" sympathize Seamus, putting a hand on the young man shoulder while adding promptly "Oh Merlin, you're completely tense."

Seamus was squeezing the muscles of the raven-haired boy who let escape a short and bitter snigger.

"I've some reason I think" he replied.

'Yes.'

"Wait! Sit down, I'll give you a massage" proposed the blond Gryffindor.

Harry let himself drop heavily on the edge of the bed. His eyes seemed empty and his lips were pursed.

Seamus began his massage, his palms of his hands squeezing firmly his dorm mate's hard muscles.

'Poor Harry! Totally tensed! The greasy git is really sadistic! I hate him!'

"Did he mention how many lessons you'd be having? Maybe it's just once or twice." he said.

'Or until the end of your schooling which would be more probable, knowing Snape.'

"No, I don't know. He didn't clarify. I was out the classroom before I had the time to ask him anything."

'What an idiot!'

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me, coming from Snape" answered Seamus who was still massaging Harry's shoulders. "Can you unbutton a little bit your robe? It'll be easier for me."

Harry did it, then took off his white t-shirt underneath, revealing slightly tanned skin and a muscled, hairless torso.

'Mmmmm.'

At that sight, Seamus swallowed with difficulty and returned to his massage.

Harry was still fulminating silently when he heard his roommate's voice echoed another time inside his head.

'Blimey, I've never noticed before how beautiful he is! How did I not know he had such a gorgeous body?'

Harry opened his eyes wide, feeling the panic invading him progressively.

"And… er- And he… Snape threw you out the classroom like this…"

'Blimey, his skin's so soft. And his scent! He smells so good! Calm down Seamus, calm down. Think of something else… anything else.'

"And your first lesson, when do you have it?"

Now, Harry could feel the other young man's fingers shaking on his naked skin. He knew that Seamus was trying to control his emotions but, visibly, he didn't manage to. Harry wasn't very reassured and, in the same time, slightly pleased. He didn't really know what he wanted exactly.

"Next Monday!" he answered. "At 8:00 PM."

"Monday" repeated the Irish boy in a whisper while he was continuing to rub Harry's shoulders that were still tensed. However, sometimes, when the blond forgot himself, he stroked the soft and golden skin with his finger's tips before realizing what he was doing and massaged harder.

'So soft…'

"Seamus, thanks for the massage" began Harry, trying to free himself gently from his friend's hands. But, Seamus kept him close.

"Wait, I've not finished. You're still completely hard…"

'Mmmmm.'

"Er- I wanted to say… completely tensed."

Harry was uncomfortable. He knew that Seamus was aroused and the light touches he was lavishing on him didn't help Harry at all. He could feel shivers running up and down his spine. He had to confess to himself that he was still attracted to the blond.

'Merlin, he's so gorgeous! And sensual. How could I be so blind for such a long time ? If he hadn't eaten his ice cream like that in the Hall, I _still_ wouldn't have noticed it. I was probably mad.'

So, it had been him, thought Harry. The second person, which had been mentioned by Snape at this famous meal, was Seamus!

"Harry, I…" began the Irish young man with hope in his voice. But he couldn't continue his sentence as the door was opened on Ron, Dean and Neville.

"Hey" said Dean. "Me too! I want to have a massage!"

'Me too' said Ron in his head while smiling to Harry that he knew could hear him. 'I see that you don't get bored here.'

'No!' thought Seamus.

"No!" he responded, laughing. "My duties are given exclusively at our precious seeker. "

'Just at him! Plus, I would like to touch him again… Seeker. What a good pretext!' he continued silently.

"But it's not fair" answered Dean, feigning a sulky pout.

Dean was laughing inwardly. So were Ron and Neville.

"And for the keeper, does it also work?" teased Ron.

"Dunno. We can see" replied the Irish.

'Great!' thought the red haired boy. 'Perhaps, I'll have one too.' He smiled again at Harry who was trying his best to give his friend a real smile back.

"And for the team's supporters?" added Dean who just wanted to tease his best friend.

"Or the Herbology fanatics?" smiled Neville in his turn. "Taking care of the plants, although only a few inches off the ground, makes my back suffer."

They all burst into laugher in their head and at loud… except Harry, who was trying at his best to seem playful.

"Aaaahhh, but you want my death!" moaned Seamus. "Alight, I surrender! No more massage!"

'But, I'll do it another time to Harry' he completed secretly.

Soon, the room was full of protest - everybody wanting a massage - but Harry was glad of this interruption. He didn't know what his dorm mate had wanted to tell him but he wasn't sure to want to hear it either. The image of his potion master imposed on him and he felt a pinch in his heart that he didn't want to analyze. He was confused, lost in his own feelings. He wanted some things that he didn't want in the same time. It was paradoxical, strange, and idiotic. He didn't know anymore what he wanted.

-------------------------------------------------

The weekend passed very quickly - the Saturday having a Hogsmead visit - and soon, the first private lesson with Snape was approaching quicker than Harry would have liked.

At dinner, Harry noticed that Malfoy was glancing at him regularly, and those looks were speaking more than words. He knew exactly what the Slytherin wanted and he sighed, half irritated, half resigned. Anyway, Malfoy wasn't the only one he'd have to face.

"Harry" whispered Ron. The red-haired boy was watching Hermione who was discussing with her right neighbor. Ron didn't want that she heard what he wanted to ask to the raven-haired boy. "What does he think, Malfoy? You've heard some of his thoughts, right?"

"The most of the time, he's planning pranks to bother everybody, particularly us."

'And a few times, he's thinking of ways to get me in his bed with him.' he continued but silently this time.

Ron shook his head and murmured "Doesn't surprise me!" Then, he thought again for a moment and tilted his head up suddenly to ask: "And Snape?"

Harry was opening his mouth without knowing what he could say when Hermione turned her head towards them and said "So? What are you talking about?"

"Quidditch!" lied Ron, blushing slightly.

"Again?" yapped the young woman, desperate. "Really, I swear that's all that's on your brains!"

Ron told her something that Harry didn't listen to. He was much too worried by the extra potions lesson which would begin soon. What could he do? And what would his teacher ask him to do?"

-------------------------------------------------

8:00 PM!

Harry knocked to the door of Snape's office with a sigh. When he heard a cold, low voice telling him to enter, he opened the door and stepped into the small room.

When he heard the door slam loudly behind him, he had the feeling that it was a jail door, locking him inside this cell forever. He felt like his freedom had just been whisked away, and had it handed over, without pity, to his executioner. Because of these thoughts inside his head, Harry shivered.

Harry and Severus both sighed inwardly.

'Now, we will see who is the strongest, Potter! This time, I won't be conned, and it will you who will be thrown!'

At Snape's threatening thoughts, Harry shivered again, more anxious than ever. His worry increased with every one of his professor's words.

"So Potter, because you didn't understand it, we will study and create the energizing potion tonight. All the ingredients are on this table" he said, pointing his forefinger at an old desk where several ingredients were shining in the dungeon lights. "Now, when we're alone, you'll be able to show me your talents, Potter. By the end of this session, you will understand why we use not one, but two cocks, how to correctly coat the length of the stem with oil, how to squeeze the fig's flesh just right, so that only the correct amount of juice comes out, and of course, what to do for the potion when you have nuts in your hands. If I'm such a talented teacher, I expect from you to be an excellent apprentice." the Potion's Master took a breath, "So now Mister Potter, I think it's time to show me all of your talents."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter**** : **I can't give you the title because I'm not sure that it is correctly written.

Poor Severus! He'll insult Harry and the boy will take his revenge in the middle of his private lesson. Poor frustrated Severus who will need another session of manual working. The questions are: Will he have a cramp at his hand? And Will he ask for Harry's help? You'll see that in the chapter 6. Lol.


	6. The boomerang's return

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are J. K. Rowling's property.

**A/N**** : **Here is the revised chapter that I've edited. Thank you very much for your reviews. I assure you that I will post the 7th chapter soon. Big kisses.

.

****

**Chapter 6 : The Boomerang's Return**

Harry was looking at his teacher open-mouthed. He was completely thrown by this introduction. What could he do? What could he say? the student wondered, hearing his potions master silent laugher in his head.

The desire Harry had felt when hearing the man repeating the words he had said some days before, now was mixed with a growing anger. Even if he had been partially distracted, apparently, Snape had forgotten nothing about his ambiguous words. And, in that instant, he was throwing them back in his facewith certain cleverness.

"So Potter? You don't know what answer anymore? You've lost your tongue? You were able to use it with such profusion the last time we had spoken."

"Er- it's… er-"

'Hee hee. And now, you don't know what to say anymore, right?' thought Snape.

He sniggered, stirring up the young man's anger and, in same time, his verve.

"I always use my tongue cleverly and in good profusion Professor. Besides, I've often had compliments about it. I thank you for your concern."

Severus received these words like a blow in his chest, reflecting a region towards his lower half. He also felt the bitter taste of the jealousy. A jealously that he pushed away. Potter was not his and certainly wasn't made for him… even if… He pushed away the lustful thoughts that were invading his mind and saw his student walk towards the small table which was near his own desk.

A blushing Harry took the ingredients that he needed to prepare his potion and settled down at another table. He couldn't believe what had happened. And there they go! Now, his teacher and himself were exchanging tendentious sentences. Actually, Harry had to confess that those little banters pleased him and… aroused him. When he heard Snape's thoughts, he was enthralled. He'd only had the power to read minds for five days, and he was taking full advantage of it; stirring up his potion master's desire. It was very confusing. While putting his cauldron above the fire, the young man shook his head, telling himself that he needed a serious introspection.

After having poured several liters of water in the cauldron and adding six drops of citric acid, hibiscus essence and quartz powder, Harry grabbed the two small cocks with a trembling hand and let them drop slowly in the liquid.

'The famous cocks' Harry heard.

Snape, who was watching his student, sniggered briefly, then went back to the correction of fourth year essays on antidotes.

'The Veritaserum is a lethal poison now!? Nonsense… What are they manage to invent… Stupid brats.'

Harry saw him scribble a zero with his red and familiar ink and swallowed painfully. He returned his attention to the preparation of the potion and added three drops of concentrated white nettles in the potion. Then, he shelled the nuts that were needed next. His cheeks were slightly red but he was determined not to tilt his head up towards Snape. He knew that if he met his potion master's gaze, he would die of spontaneous combustion. He let drop the nuts in the smoking liquid and grabbed the bamboo stem that he began to coat with grape pip's oil in a very equivocal movement… And he couldn't help himself not to glance at Snape.

'Fortunately that I've said four parchments and not six…'

Snape was still corrected the essay but Harry think he had felt his pupil's eyes on him because he saw his teacher tilt his head up to fix his attention on his student's hands. His hands which were sliding on the rather large stem on all its length to grease it correctly.

Harry didn't realize that he was lingering on his task, taking more time than necessary and continued to run his shiny fingers on the plant.

'Little idiot, stupid Gryffindor, insufferable prat' was insulting Snape in his head while his sex was reacting at this sight.

Severus was watching the oil pouring between his student's fingers that did not grease the bamboo but stroked it lovingly.

'Why does he do that god damnit?" fulminated the man, trying to master again his breath. Without thinking, his hand slid under his desk but he stopped himself in time touching his erection that was vibrating furiously now.

'Idiotic'

"A problem Potter?" asked Snape with a sharp but hoarse voice.

"No, Sir."

Harry put down the stem on a plate so the oil could be absorbed by the plant.

Severus felt his desire calm a little bit but not enough to let him continuing to correct his fourth years' parchments. He took several deep breaths and tried to empty his mind.

'Potter is not here. Potter is not here. Potter is not here…'

"Professor?" called Harry.

'Stupid Gryffindor!'

"What Potter?" spat Snape.

"Is there a correct way to correctly squeeze the figs?"

'Mmmmmm… Oh yes, there's a correct way....'

"Potter, its not the first time that we use this ingredient so…"

"Yes, I know" cut Harry in with a feigned look of innocence. "But I never manage to do it properly Sir. I always failed and at the end of the class, there's more figs' juice and flesh on my table than in my potion. It also because of this that I often failed them… I really want to prove you that I can use my hand cleverly Professor."

'Idiot… Brat… Stupid… Potter!' said Severus to himself, getting up from his chair and going round his desk quickly.

Jubilant, Harry was laughing in his head. Really, he didn't recognize himself anymore.

Snape placed himself where he could. The office was not big at all and a table had been added in the room especially for tonight. So, he stood behind Harry, so close that he was almost touching him.

"You take the fig in your left hand Potter. This kitchen utensil in the right. You put the fig here and you close. Then, you press firmly but not too strongly and the juice pours. There is no thing easier than that. Only incompetent people don't know how to do that. But I wouldn't be surprised that you would be one."

Harry tightened his teeth while his professor's lips were stretching in a cruel smile.

'He'll pay that' said Harry to himself.

"So, you put the fig here and you press… like this" said the young man as he did it. "Oops" he added while letting drop a big, wooden spoon on the floor. Harry grinned evilly. Then, he leaned over and pushed his teacher between himself and the wall. His bottom was at the level of the man's sex, which found again his complete hardness instantaneously.

Severus was aroused but, in the same time, horrified. Potter had not to know. He had not to know how much he wanted him. And if he squeezed his so pretty little… mmmm… no! He will know. He will know.

"POTTER!"

Harry pretended to search the spoon without finding it.

"Sorry Professor" he said in a contrite tone of voice while leaning more on the man's body.

'Mmmmm. Oh yes, move again.'

"I'm really sorry Professor but I don't find it… Wait" said Harry, pivoting quickly on himself.

'Ooooohhhh' … 'Mmmmm.'

Severus could hardly curb himself not to grind his hips as he felt the intense heat of the burning body squeezed against his. And the boy's movements didn't help him at all.

"It must be somewhere near here" continued Harry, who was savoring his vengeance. "Don't move Professor. I'll find it soon."

'Don't move! Don't move!' repeated Snape for himself. 'Easier said then done!'

Harry could feel the hot and hard member perfectly well, which was plunging into his back, squeezing his buttocks, or stroking his hips according to the angle in which Harry turned his body. And he loved it. He loved pretending not notice his teacher's desire while stirring it up.

'Teaser!' said his conscience.

Harry froze a second, wondering if he had the behaviour of a teaser. He wriggled a little more, feeling the man's sensibility and his own pleasure to discover the power he had on him and had to confess that he really had the behaviour of a…

'Little teaser' grumbled Snape in his head. 'Oh yeeesssssss.'

Severus didn't control himself anymore. His body flattened against the wall, as if he still wanted to keep him still, he couldn't help his instincts to free and push him towards the pleasure. His hips began to move with frenzy against his student's tender flesh.

'Mmmmmmm.'

Harry felt - oh yes! - his potions master's change of behaviour but pretended, once more, not having noticed it, too focus on his searching and his own movements. Grabbing quickly the spoon that was at his feet, he claimed "Found it Professor!"

This sound brought Severus back to reality and he froze in his turn.

"God!" sighed Harry. "That was hard!"

Snape blushed and swallowed with difficulty his saliva. He freed him from the spot where Harry had forced him to stay and cleared his throat.

"Er- Potter, cont-continue your potion and me, me, I'll go… searching… some ingredients in my... personal section. I need some for… a potion."

"Alright Professor" said Harry, laughing inwardly as he heard Snape's gasps and the true reason which pushing him to an immediate solution.

The young man heard a door slammed and listened for sounds or thoughts he could catch. But Snape had already cast a silencing charm on his chambers, which meant that Harry couldn't hear exactly how he had affected his potion's master.

Cheeks still slightly scarlet, Severus left the section five minutes later. He saw that his student had almost finished his potion.

"It seems correct Potter" he said, watching the liquid which color was a soft amber. Snape stirred the potion and added "The viscosity is perfect. Just an hour again to heat up and it'll be fluid and homogeneous. You see that when you want, you can Potter."

"Yes, Sir."

"You can go now. I'll keep myself busy of the rest of your potion's simmering."

'Go now before it's you that I keep myself busy with.'

Harry left the office, an enigmatic smile stretching his lips.

-------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here Potter ?" exclaimed Draco Malfoy, seeing the raven-haired Gryffindor walk in the dungeons' deserted and cold corridors.

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" responded the young man.

'More my business than you think' said the blond to himself.

"What's happened Potty, you get lost?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy and let me go. I have other things more important to do than to listen to you insulting me."

'Maybe you want another treatment from me, pretty arse' thought the Slytherin.

Harry stepped aside to pass the boy but Draco did the same thing to block his way. So do his two bodyguards.

"_I've told_ you to let me go!"

'Merlin, he's hot when he's rebelling," sniggered the blond inwardly.

'Grmpf' thought Crabbe.

'…' said Goyle to himself.

"Oh! And if I don't, what happens Potty?"

"You want that I remind you about our traditional little duels in the train at the end of each year ferret?"

'Arsehole.' Draco's face was blushing furiously and he clenched his teeth.

'I've' thought Crabbe.

'……' thought Goyle.

"Who do you think you are Potty? You believe you are stronger than the others are? Cleverer? But you're nothing Potter, nothing!"

'not' said Crabbe in his head.

"You're the same as the mudbloods! Besides, your mother was one and when we know how it ended for her!"

Harry felt his heart miss a beat.

'……' thought Goyle again, with philosophy.

'Understood' finished Crabbe silently.

Harry was about to pounce on Malfoy and give him what he deserved when the professor McGonagall emerged from a corridor's corner. She was carrying a large bow full of ingredients that she had to deliver to professor Snape.

"What's happened here?" she asked suspiciously, her face tensed in a strict and frank expression.

"Nothing Professor" answered immediately Draco who could not believe to his luck. "With Potty… er- Potter, we just… met here."

'I hope she'll swallow that' hoped the blond.

Harry scowled him with a growing hatred.

'Not' said Crabbe inwardly.

Madame McGonagall was looking at her pupils alternatively and severe

"Potter, why were you into the dungeons?" she asked finally.

'Hee hee' sniggered Malfoy in his head. "Now, how's the beautiful arse gonna answer that?.'

"For a private potions lesson" he answered reluctantly.

'Private potions lesson!' repeated the Slytherin in his head. 'Don't surprise me !'

"Oh, of course, Severus had talked to me about it" she said. Then, she added for everybody "Good, now, return to your Houses quietly."

'Not'

'…'

'She believed it!'

"Yes Professor" said Draco.

'……'

Harry was disgusted. He took his way again but was fulminating furiously. Malfoy… He'll pay what he had said about his mother.

While walking fast far from the others, he could hear again:

'I hate him but he has a too gorgeous body… and one day, he will be mine.'

'…………… B.'

'understood.'

-------------------------------------------------

Harry entered in the Gryffindor's common room and, quickly, climbed the stairs until his dormitory. He was still in a bad mood and extremely tensed. He knew that it was useless to maintain his anger but he couldn't stop. When someone insulted his parents, when he knew what they had sacrificed for him, was unbearable. He hated Malfoy and even if he never becomes a Deatheater, he'll never trust him.

"Harry?" he heard suddenly.

The young man turned himself, seeing that Seamus was gazing at him with amazement.

"W-What?" asked Harry, stunned by his dorm mate's expression.

"I've been calling you for two minutes" answered the Irish boy. "You entered mumbling, so I asked you what was wrong."

"Oh! It's Malfoy!" grumbled Harry.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah. I was in the dungeons, after having finished my private lesson with Snape and I ran into him and his two gorillas. He didn't want to let me go, and after being the usual jerk he is, he insulted my mother and I, about our blood. I really hate him!"

'Ouch! Malfoy's hot, but that doesn't make him any less stupid' said Seamus in his head.

"Don't listen to him" reassured the blond, putting a hand on Harry's arm. He could feel it was completely tense, and started massaging it while saying "You know very well that he has always been like this. He likes insulting… especially you, but everybody knows that we have nothing to envy about him. And he has no right to get made fun of you about your parents when we know the past of his own."

Under the slow but firm movements of Seamus' hands, and his comforting words, Harry felt his muscles relax, in the same time, he felt his anger start to dissipate.

It was true that nobody could envy Draco anymore. Nymphadora Tonks had killed his father in a mission that Malfoy had led under Voldemort's orders. His mother was in Azkaban after trying to sacrifice her son's life to save hers. She also had helped the Dark Lord in a more discret manner and Draco had not any contact with her anymore. The rest of his family having been killed, too, so he was the last of the Malfoys, without the fortune they had, only the necessities he needed. But he had still his arrogance, which wasn't good for building friendships. All he had was the company of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mmmmm Seamus, it's so good" moaned Harry as the Irish young man was insisting in a particularly sensitive spot in his shoulder's hollow.

The blond froze for a second continuing the massage.

'Harry…'

Seamus felt himself blushing while a heat wave was splitting in his body. All the blood it seemed, was rushing towards his lower belly that seemed to be getting harder.

'Mmmmmm.'

Harry was so relaxed now that he was almost spaced out. He didn't hear the blond Gryffindor's thoughts anymore.

'He's so beautiful' he groaned, seeing the raven-haired young man let him go under his clever fingers. 'Harry.'

Seamus slid his hands on Harry's arms in a soft caress and went back on the shoulders. He tilted his head down towards the friend that he wanted so badly, and buried his face into his neck. He avidly inhaled his unique scent, and tenderly kissed the golden skin.

Harry was in a dreamlike state, from which he was abruptly pushed off when he heard Seamus asked him "Harry? What do you think about the men… who are gay?"


	7. When dreams become reality

**Disclaimer**** : **Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are J. K. Rowling's property.

**A/N**** : **I know that I've not updated for ages and I'm really sorry. I've been too busy to write or translate fastly. I'm still busy but I'll try to post the eighth chapter quickly. I also wanted to thank all the persons who have wanted to help me and beta'ing my chapter. You're very nice. Big kisses for all ;)

And a big thank you for my new beta reader, **Ironic-humour. **Tu me disais, dans ta review, que tu espérais n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes mais je peux te dire que ton Français est excellent. Tu n'as fait qu'une faute et elle est minime. Je te remercie encore de m'aider pour la traduction :D

_ToonTownCutie, Gala Snape, Inari K, Marauders-lover, Rabid typewriter, CrazyForYou, Firestar038, Lovestruckbyanelf, Expeliarbum, Amanda Saitou, EvilHarry=Goodness, Seshura, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Esmerelda Black, Yolei Chang, Tazthedevilman, Final Spell, The-magic-is-in-you, KittenBabyGirl, LunarPrincess, Blue-ember, Ayame, Lady Lynn, Lover5, SofiaDragon, Terra-Faline, Silverblue-55, Tasha : _Thank you very much to have answered to my A/N when I doubted if I posted the 6th chapter or not because of the chapter revised that I had not received. I can tell you that the chapter has been edited. Thank you also for your supports ;)

_Draculella, Anarane Anwamane, Elebereth, Katie Lupin Black, Athenakitty, MustIBeAMalfoy, SheWolfe7, Fazoli, Juxtaposed, DaughterofDeath, CrazyForYou, Experliarbum, Reese Craven, Tazthedevilman, LunarPrincess, The-magnificent-Fuzzy, Piper Of Locksley, Pyrogirl, Seshura, Sapphire, Lisa13, Sassw14, Alive and dangerous, Ishy, Goody2sho, Duchess Carml, Lovestruckbyanelf, Joji Sada, LittleBunny92, Queen Zephora Yami, Amanda Saitou, HellPhoenix, Hacker-Blackrose, Prongsblacks, Fannishly, Mayhem El-Diablo, Silver Phire, Speed2, Bloodmoon : _Thank you for your reviews. Yours encouragements really help me and I hope that you'll like this chapter. I promise to try to update the next very, very soon. Big kisses.

Esmerelda Black : I'm happy that you wouldn't protest a little Harry/Seamus action because there are some in this chapter. I'm also glad that you like when Harry teases Severus because I like it too and Harry won't stop to do it. I think that you'll like the chapter 9 ;)

C[h]er[r]y Ch[i]ck[a] : Thank you. Your review made me happy :)

**Lady Lynn : **I love your writing too. Your ideas are very original and your style is wonderful. I always wait your updates with impatience :D

**Darkdemongc53 : **Me too, I prefer Harry/Severus action at Harry/Seamus'. That's why, I write chapter 7 like it is… and like this, I can make Severus jealous (evil laugher). Lol ;)

**Rabid typewriter : **I like Seamus and Harry too and I've written a little action with them together but it won't last very long, you'll see.

**SilentShadow007 : **No, Malfoy doesn't have a thing for Snape ;)

**BrokenAmbition : **That's right that I've no pity for Snape. Lol. But I like writing scenes where he's "tortured" by Harry… or, more exactly, his lower half is tortured. Heehee. Thank you for reassuring me about my English. Sometimes, I also feel ignorant but I think that everybody have their knowledges. Fortunately. Lol. And by the way, "s'il vous plaît" is correct. You've just forgotten the accent and the ' but it's not very important ;)

**Pure Black : **No, neither Harry nor Snape are bi. The both of them and also Seamus are gay.

**Jade Malame : **I hope you'll not going to kill me after having read this chapter, after the review you've sent me the last time. Lol. I hope you'll like the chapter and don't worry, in my fic, Harry belongs to Severus ;)

**GoddessMoonLady : **This fiction is already written. I'm just translating it now and, sorry, I've not let Draco having a go to Harry. It was my intention to create something between them but when I've written the next chapters, I've never been able to do it. I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

**Lillie Chan : **If you want to see some Harry/Seamus action just to make Severus jealous, you'll be happy ;)

**Greyscalesdarklight : **I've "laughed" when I re-read the beginning of your review to answer you. You've told me that, with your luck, I was going to be late on my posts and I've never been so late (almost 2 months! I'm really ashame). You've also asked me to update several chapters at once, and if I could do that, I'd do but it's impossible. I have several fics to post and I write alternately each story. I'm also late with my French fics. In any case, I hope you'll like the chapter ;)

**Laurinasta Blaze : **The chapter 6 had some spelling's mistakes because it had not been checked by my beta. We had had some problems with our e-mail boxes and, as my beta-reader was in holidays, I've had to update the chapter with errors. It had been edited but I would never be able to write better. My English level is not good enough for me to write like an English-speaking person.

**Blue-rage : **Lol. Thank you for your review… and put your dagger away please (puppy dog eyes). Lol ;)

**Yuuki Miyahara : **Don't worry, I also think that Harry belongs to Severus ;)

****

**Chapter 7 : When dreams become reality**

"W-What?" asked Harry, abruptly very aware of Seamus' hands on his shoulders, and especially, of his face's proximity to his own.

"I've asked you… what you think about men who… who are… gay!"

"Oh!" said the horrified black-haired young man, not knowing what to answer.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what have I said! Plus I've repeated it! The shame! Oh Merlin! Please Harry, don't be disgusted' thought the blond. 'I'd like so much for you to tell me that loving men is not a disease and that you love them too. Answer me Harry, please.'

Seamus was gazing at his friend intently and didn't move. His hands didn't massage the boy's shoulders anymore but he had let them stay on the soft skin.

'Oh Dear Merlin, please, I beg you, that he answers he's gay too.'

There was a heavy silence then Harry responded "Er- I… I think that they can do what they want. It's not a disease to be homosexual and if they aren't attracted by women, I think they are right to be with men. That they're in love or not, I don't see anything wrong in seeking happiness everywhere it can be."

The further Harry got in telling his answer, the more his voice was becoming low and he finished in an embarrassed murmur.

"Oh!" repeated Seamus who could feel his heart beating faster.

'YEEESSSSS. Oh Merlin, thank you. For that, I promise to tidy my part of the dormitory every day for six months!'

Harry suppressed a laugh. But he didn't have to force himself to choke it back when he felt the blond squeeze his shoulders a little more and move his face in close again.

'Harryyyyyy.'

Harry stayed still. His back was very stiff and he didn't dare to turn his head, too afraid that his lips would touch the Irish boys', when the blond said "And what would you think if I told you that I'm attracted to men? _Only_ men?"

'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, I can also tidy it for a year! Please, please.'

Harry was shaking slightly and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, feeling as though his breath was caught in his chest.

"You do what you want Seamus" replied the young man in a whisper.

Seamus sighed in his head and Harry heard also the question that the Irish boy wanted to ask him. He stiffened more, glancing everywhere around to see if there was a way to escape while praying Ron… or Merlin to come and save him.

"And you Harry? Do you prefer males or females… or both?"

"No."

'No what?'

"No what?" echoed the blond softly in his friend's ear.

"No, I'm not… attracted by… women" he answered in a breath.

'YEEEEEEEEESS! Oh Merlin, thank you. One year, I promise!… Well, almost… I won't be here anymore in a year so I tidy my room instead… Oh Harrrrrryyyy. YEEEESSSS!!!!'

In the Irish young man's head, Harry was seeing that he was imagining jumping everywhere with joy, like a madman, doing acrobatics he would be unable to do in reality.

Seamus smiled and Harry waited. Had he done well in confessing his homosexuality when he knew that his dorm mate wanted him?

"Harry" sighed Seamus. Then, he slid his left hand in the messy raven-coloured hair and pulled them softly to meet Harry's beautiful green eyes.

'He really has gorgeous eyes' thought Seamus. 'He's so handsome. I could sink into him… Harry.'

Harry saw the other young man's eyes wandering to his mouth then his head tilt back to lightly touch his lips. Very slowly. Seamus moved away a bit, his eyes still closed and then came back to touch Harry's lips again.

They both moaned inwardly and Harry opened his mouth to let Seamus deepen the kiss. The blond did it tenderly and slid his tongue between the swollen lips that he wanted so much. The black-haired Gryffindor responded slowly, with sensuality while the Irish let a hand stroke the firm torso of his 'friend'.

"Mmmm" groaned Harry, feeling as though this were all a dream. He turned himself around in Seamus' arms and slid his own arms around the other boys' neck without breaking their kiss.

'Oh Harry! Mmm, Harryyyyy.'

This last felt a daring hand wander farther towards the small of his back then, on his buttocks that were squeezed softly.

"Seamus" called Harry while the blond was devouring his neck with burning kisses. "Seamus, I… I think… mmmm… that it'd be better… oh yes… to… to stop… Oh Seamus!"

Seamus captured Harry's lips again and was beginning to undress him when the raven-haired boy stopped him abruptly.

"No!" he exclaimed, pushing his Irish friend roughly.

Seamus toppled over the floor. Too shocked to think properly for that instant, Seamus said nothing but Harry could see by his face that he was hurt. No thoughts came to his head but he had the impression that, inwardly, his friend with moaning in pain. Harry felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"W-Why?" Seamus stammered weakly. "I thought that you liked it… that you wanted me too." His voice broke suddenly.

"Yes. No. Well…" Harry looked straight in the Irish eyes and saw all his pain. "Oh Seamus; I didn't want to hurt you. I've wanted you for so long and I still want you but… but there's someone else of whom I think about… and I'm not sure about the feelings I have for him… I… I don't know… I didn't want to make you suffer. Maybe, it would be… better… for both of us… to just stay friends."

'Harry!'

Harry was devastated too. Not only he had pained a friend that he loved a lot but he had just admitted that he had feelings for Snape. He was completely lost.

"I'm really sorry Seamus" he said pitifully while his heart was bleeding by what he could hear of his dorm mate's thoughts. He had to go, and quickly. "Seamus" he began again.

"Harry" cut the other Gryffindor in. "You've kissed me too. You liked this! So, why do you say me that there's another person? Why did you kiss me back? I_ have _feelings for you Harry."

Seamus was gazing at him with an unbearable intensity and Harry shook his head, feeling like an executioner. He knew that he had hurt his friend and felt guilty to have kissed him back only to reject him after but, at that particular moment, he had wanted so badly to be touched by Seamus! During years, he had dreamt of him, to be in his arms, to caress him… and to kiss him. But he had always believed that his schoolmate was attracted to women. So, he had stifled his feelings until he resigned himself. Progressively, his fantasies had diminished and he had dreamt of other men. But when Seamus had wrapped his arms around him, when he had murmured in his ear, when his lips had touched his… each dream had come back brutally and he had succumbed… and liked it. However, when Seamus had wanted to undress him, he had been violently returned to reality, the face of his potions professor in mind.

Harry was ashamed.

"Sorry Seamus. Believe me, I really didn't want to hurt you. I just lost my head." He stopped suddenly, seeing the flash of suffering that went through the Seamus' eyes but spoke again, quickly "That's true that I liked your kisses but I wasn't really myself. Malfoy had got on my nerves and, when you began to massage me, It felt so good then… My anger had collapsed in a second and I felt as if I was… emptied. Like in a second state and…"

'In fact, he would have kissed anybody in that moment' thought the Irish young man with despair.

"You said that you have wanted me for years… and that you still wanted me" cut in the blond.

"Yes, that's true." Harry lowered his head, remembering, then tilted it up to face his friend. "I've desired you for ages but I thought that you were hetero… so I've never tried anything and I've told myself that I'll forget you."

'What a waste of time!' sighed the blond mentally … 'But he hasn't forgotten me seeing that he kissed me back. He still wants me.'

"But you still want me and I'M gay!" insisted Seamus. He paused an instant and added "And I want you too. You've just seen how much!"

"Yes, I know" groaned Harry, overwhelmed. "Seamus, to be honest, I think that… that I want your body…"

'Oh me too' moaned Seamus inwardly with intense lust.

"… but I'm not in love with you and…"

'That doesn't matter!'

"The fact that you aren't in love with me isn't important Harry. We can go out together and, for you, maybe it would change with time. I've told you that I have feelings for you. Plus, you want me and I want you so where is the problem?"

"The problem Seamus is that me, I want more than just lust in a relationship. I want to love and to be loved. Desire is not enough… Sorry… Plus, I've got feelings for someone else. If we were dating, it never would work for a long time."

'It doesn't cost you something to try, bloody hell' snarled Seamus silently. 'And who is it, the other guy?'

"Tell me who the other person is."

"Seamus, it won't bring you anything good to know" answered Harry who didn't want to give him the name of their potions master.

"Tell me who the other person is, Harry. I've got the right to know! I swear to you that I won't repeat anything to anybody but I have to know."

"Seamus, it's difficult…"

'NO!'

"No, it's not difficult Harry. You just don't want to tell me, that's all" exclaimed the Irish boy who was still hurt and whose anger and jealousy was increasing gradually. "I want to know with whom I'm in competition!"

"It's not a competition" exclaimed Harry in his turn.

'Oh yes it is' thought a determined Seamus.

"Of course" he said with evident irony.

"It's not a competition" repeated the raven-haired wizard.

'You can say what you want' thought the blond. 'But I can recognise a competition when I see it and there is one! And it's me who will win.'

"Seamus!" warned Harry who had not heard his words – seeing that the young man kept silent – but who had definitely heard his thoughts.

"Harry, you won't lecture me because I stick with the man that I feel I'm about to fall in love with! I feel good with you. When we kissed earlier, I… I was… sort of transported. I've never felt a sensation like this before. It was… wonderful Harry. And I don't want to lose all of this. I don't want to lose YOU."

"Seamus, I don't want… don't want to hurt you. Maybe you have not felt something like this before because you haven't met a lot of men or at least not the good ones. I know that if you were my boyfriend, our relationship would not last very long and we'd make ourselves suffer more than if you stop now…"

'No!'

"I don't want to lose you Harry!" repeated the boy.

"You can't lose me Seamus, because you've never had me."

It was words that hurt, Harry knew that and he was mortified to have to say them but he had to do it. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to his friend. He desired him, it was a fact but he also knew that he never could be in love with him. Neither Harry nor Seamus would ever be satisfied. Plus, Harry would always be thinking of Snape and this would not be something good at all.

'Yes' told Harry to himself as he got out the room, head lowered. 'It's better to have said it to him before it destroys us.'

-------------------------------------------------

Harry was walking in the corridors to go to the library where Hermione would probably be. He would be able to tell her everything that had happened and she would know how to comfort him, to tell him that he had made the best decision. For him and for Seamus.

Suddenly he felt cold and he could hear the sound of strong winds.

'That's weird!' Harry said to himself. 'There's no wind yet.'

The air felt cool but there was not even the slightest breeze inside the castle. Truly bizarre.

'Where are those bloody parchments? I've two to give to McGo and if I don't do that, she'll change me into vile beast or worse, into Crabbe or Goyle' thought a sixth year of Slytherin who passed close to Harry.

The young Gryffindor stopped to burst into laugher.

'One for my master and one for my dame. And one for the little… No! Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!'

Harry had like an impression of déjà vu and he continued to walk while smiling slightly.

'… Who will be able to guess that I wear them, anyway?! I've the right to wear that! I don't see the problem to wear that… seeing that no one knows!'

Harry stopped suddenly and turned himself towards a seventh year Slytherin to gaze at him attentively. What was he talking about? What was he wearing?

As the student continued his way, Harry shrugged and went on his way.

'Nonsense! It's not my fault if I had spilt my ink pot on his head…'

'The bastard! If he touches my girlfriend, he'll pay…'

'I'm sure that he steals them from me! I still haven't found the second packet and it's certainly not Fawkes who eats them! My lemon drops…'

"Hello Harry!" said Dumbledore with a affectionate smile.

"Hello Professor!" replied the Gryffindor with a grin.

'I hate this briefs! They're too tight and those patterns, my God! I hate penguins! I seriously have to have a talk with mum…'

'Oh Merlin! Too good! Too funny! (inward laughers) Filch was scarlet! I really believed that he was about to have a heart attack! I knew that he'd be happy if we transfigured his clothes into a sequinned bikini!'

Filch in sequinned bikini? Harry burst into laugher. He would have liked to see that! He was wiping away a tear which was running in the corner of his left eye when he heard the intense wind again. He looked up and met Goyle's eyes. But once Malfoy's bodyguard was far away, the wind had stopped. Harry stayed still for a moment then shook his head and continued on his way.

'Wow, she's curvy. Shiiiiiiiitttt! No! Not here, not now. I must hide that! Quickly, a book! Bloody hell, I hope she hasn't seen anything. Blimey, I hate when its happens… that is to say every five minutes… Shiiiiiiiiittt…'

Harry smiled, understanding perfectly well the source of the problem.

'Yeah! I've done it! I've kissed her ! Yeah!!!'

Harry's mood suddenly darkened when he thought again to his recent interview with Seamus.

'Oh Merlin! Will I manage one day to see him without having an erection?! Little idiotic, stupid Gryffindor…'

At these thoughts, Harry froze.

'… Oh Dear Merlin, he's so cute like that! Blimey, why does the school demand from the pupils to wear those large robes? They're too big, not comfortable at all. It would be better if the clothes were tighter… much, much tighter… oh, if he'd come in my classroom naked… Oh yes, it would be great. Of course, I wouldn't be able to teach but we would go in my bedroom and there, I would teach him other things… Such a talented apprentice… mmmm… Severus! Pull yourself together! Pull yourself together! It's Potter The Grand! Son of the most arrogant and stupid… but he's so sexy, look… No! No! No and No! You have to pull yourself together Severus. Scream at him, give him a detention, act as usual.'

"POTTER!"

'Yes, it's exactly like that.'

"What are you doing here? Up to mischief again? A bad prank?"

'Like a nasty little boy who deserves punishment like a good spanking… Severus!'

"No, I was going to the library Professor."

"Aaahhh you confess Potter!"

'But what are you saying Severus! He drives you so crazy in desire that you talk nonsense!'

"Why are you going to the library Potter?"

Harry was staring at Snape with wide-opened eyes.

'Oh for Merlin's sake Severus, shut up!' the man said to himself. 'He can go to the library if he likes… How can I make up for it now?… er… a detention? No! Insults? Insults!'

"Yes Potter, you heard me perfectly well: why do you go there? Judging by your grades, we can wonder if you even really know how to read!" smirked Snape.

'Oh, he'll pay that!' said Harry to himself with anticipation and anger.

The young man looked straight at his teacher and was about to throw a sharp remark when, suddenly and somehow, he confessed "I've kissed Seamus."

TBC

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**** : **I know that's an evil cliffhanger and I'm sorry for that. I know the frustration of a reader so I'll try to translate very quickly.

**The next chapter**** : _Title : _**Always thinking before speaking.

Severus will realize that Harry is gay… he'll act in consequence…


	8. Always think before speaking

**Disclaimer : **Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are J. K. Rowling's property.

**A/N : **I really am sorry for the long delay of update. I've returned to university at the beginning of september and even if I just have about twenty hours of lessons per week, I didn't expect so many homeworks (and to have 3 hours per day in public transports to go to university and to return back home). I can't tell you that I'll be able to translate faster because it has been three months that I want to and cannot. I'll try, of course and I don't know if you saw my bio but, each time, I give you some news concerning the progression of my translation. What I can tell you is that I've begun to translate the chapter 9 and that I'll be on holiday soon (for Christmas) so I will be able to translate more during that period :)

**Ironic-humour : **It's me who thank you. I know that I repeat myself but I'm grateful that you help me and correct my chapters. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous à toi ;)

**Amanda Saitou, Anarane Anwamane, Sassw14, Athenakitty, Silver Phire, Bloodied Turquoise Knives, Experliarbum, Pilas, NikkiWaterspoon, Shorty-girly, Lady Lynn, Spazlady, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy **(Thank you for the link. I've not had the time yet to visit the site but I'll do ;))**, Dracula5555, Chaows, Keele-Cray **(It won't be a lime part but a lemon. For the rest of your questions, I cannot tell you yet ;))**, Tazthedevilman, Lee **(Yes, I'll keep up with it ;))**, Prongsblacks, Cicy, Wolflady, Skeet, Bitchmonkey2000, Butterfly in the sky, Silentauror, Queen of the Slash, S-chan, Goody2sho, Miki23, Nightshadow1, IndianaJones17, Crissy Potter, Sylvia Sylverton, Draculella **(No, Dumbledore sees nothing because, for the moment, he's too into his own problem (the robber of his candies. Lol) to pay a real attention to the others things ;))**, Sky, Penny, Evilscorpian **(By 'actions', if you mean more sexual, I can say yes… or rather: Sort of in the next chapter ;))**, Oreopet, Ishy, GoddessMoonLady, Vanishing Roses **(A particular 'thank you' for your review. It encourages me a lot because, sometimes, it's very hard to translate)**, StolenDreamer, LunarPrincess, Senoritatito, LittleBunny92 and Futago akuma-tenshi02** (Yes, it was crazy from Harry to say that to Snape but he had to say it because, subconsciously, he knows that he already belongs to Severus. It's also for that reason that he had stopped kissing Seamus)**, DaughterofDeath, Speed2, Amy the Battousai, Garfield, Yuuki Miyahara, Silverrowan, HellPhoenix, Amanda, Mosh-13, VampireFreak, Elebereth, Delinka, Dark Guardian24, Quill, Sakura Snape, Angelgothgirl **(I'm impressed by your French as I know that it's not the most easy language to learn. It is rather good ;))**, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, Joji Sada, Lyren, Klover P, Iana Moon, Goddess-Shalamar, Shiomi **(Yes, I write in French and yes, I would like to continue to translate my fics in English in the future, even if it's hard for me. It's a good exercise to improve and I enjoy it ;))**, Silver-Entrantess-Elf, Morniel, ItisI, Hyouden-07, HaveFunWithThat, Faith Maguire, Jen, Shakespearean Queen, Sami1010220, F. A. Star Hawk, Lydia Blue, Cyn Wraith **(When I see your review in the French section of What men want, I was amazed and I'd be curious to know how far you read my fic in French. And, by the way, your French is not that bad. There were some mistakes but it was perfectly understandable ;))Thank you for your reviews. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you ;)

**Holly :** Oh no, Holly! Snape is absolutely not a pedophilic! Erkkkk! No! No! I'm totally against that! If Severus is attracted by Harry, it's because Harry is a rather beautiful young MAN and that he had feelings for him. Harry felt also something for his teacher and he perfectly know what he does. He's overage and intelligent. Snape would never be able to do something that Harry don't want. Besides, if you continue to read my story, you'll see in one of the next chapter that he has strict morals.

**Chapter 8 : ****Always think**** before speaking**

Snape was staring at Harry as if someone had just hit him right in his face. Then, suddenly, a single word echoed in his head 'What?'

"What?" he exclaimed.

Harry was mortified. How could he say that? And, especially, why?

'What has he just told me? No, it's impossible! I haven't heard correctly. I _cannot_ have heard correctly. No, Potter would never say that but…but…'

"What have you just told me, Potter?" asked Snape, slowly.

"Er- n-nothing, nothing at all" answered Harry quickly while berating himself greatly.

'Oh yes, you told me something and I WANT to hear it again.'

"Potter, I know that sometimes, your intellect fails you but not mine and I _know _that you said something. I just did not hear it…"

'Or misunderstood it… or…'

"… So, you'll certainly be so _kind_ as to repeat it and answer my question" the man continued sarcastically.

Harry stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He could have slapped himself.

'Blimey, you'll answer me! I want to know!'

"Potter, for the last time, what did you just say?"

'If you don't tell me, I'll ask for a time turner from the ministry or I'll even steal it. I _want _to know.'

"Have you lost your tongue Potter?…"

'SAY IT TO ME!… I have to make him respond!'

"… And yet, I believed that bravery was the definition of every Gryffindor?! Apparently, the sorting hat decided to place you in this House because it didn't know where to sort you. You probably have no qualities at all."

Harry clenched his teeth and did exactly what Snape wanted him to do. His provocation was rewarded when the young wizard exclaimed in the deserted corridor, "I told you that I've kissed Seamus. It's not difficult to understand that! And he can testify very well that I haven't lost my tongue and that I can use it perfectly!"

The raven-haired Gryffindor was gasping with anger and when he saw the triumphant expression in his teacher's ebony eyes, he insulted himself even more. But why had he responded to the provocation of his professor?! The victorious glimmer in the man's eyes became suddenly blurred while his gaze clouded over.

'Hey, I've succeeded! He told me! I knew that I'd be able to get that out from him! Who's the best? It's Severus! Heehee! I knew that I heard it correctly earlier!…?!!??…I heard it right…but…?!?…but, that means that he has kissed Finnegan!!! But…HE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!!!'

An expression of pure anger deformed the man's face as his rage was rising up mentally, 'He doesn't have any right to kiss anyone but me! He _is_ mine! His body is mine and his lips too!…_His lips, this mouth… I want it! _When I think that someone else touched it! Argh!!! Nobody! Nobody can touch him!…Touch him…_Caress him… Mmmm, his mouth…_'

The teacher's pupils dilated slightly and his breath became a little erratic.

'To kiss him, I crave to do it as well… Finnegan! Bastard! He'll pay for that!'

"You kissed Finnegan?!" repeated Snape sharply.

Harry stayed still, listening his potions master's thoughts.

'And why does he tell me this? Why to me? _Especially_ to me? Why does he confess me to have kissed Finne… Hep, minute! Finnegan? But…but he's a boy! Harry kissed a boy! Harry loves men! So Harry's _gay_! Yes! YES! Oh Merlin, thank you! I'll be nice to my students during a whole hour for that! Thank you!… He's gay!' repeated Severus inwardly with happiness. 'HE – IS – GAY!!!…or bi… but he kissed a boy! YES!'

Severus cleared his throat, trying to climb down from mountain Ecstatic where he still was and spoke again, more or less coldly, "Why are you telling me this Potter?"

'Are you gay or bi?'

"I-I don't know Professor. I told you that without thinking. It came out by itself."

Snape sniggered and Harry blushed.

"So… you kissed a young _man_?" asked the teacher, insisting heavily on the last word.

'Gay or bi? Would you be pleased if a potions master came in your bed to teach you what the _fusion_ of two bodies is?'

Harry blushed even more.

'He's so cute when he blushes. I wonder how red his cheeks would become if I was making love to him… Make love with him… Mmmm. I could teach you so many things Harry, if only you knew… to show you how the Slytherins know how to sin without repenting and sink into a pleasure of flesh that you have certainly never ever had.'

"I didn't know that the Grand Potter was spending his time snogging his roommates… unless it is the whole school?"

'Gay or bi? Are you a virgin ?'

"I also didn't know that the Grand Potter has an interest for boys… men… Would it be that girls present no attraction for you?" Snape sniggered again.

'Gay or bi? Interested in the mature men?'

Harry was feeling his anger rising and yet at the same time an intense desire was seizing his body. A little flame of provocation diminished his usual discretion and reserve and he answered, "Well, yes Professor. I'm gay…"

'YESSSSSSS! Mmmmmm… Oh YES! Are my wishes becoming reality? I have to buy a lotto ticket!'

"… And I'm not the type to have that sort of relationship so we can forget the whole school. To be honest Professor, I'm an…unexplored body, a virgin which only asks to be visited. But the childish behaviors of the younger men annoy me and I prefer the experience and the control of more mature men… but I don't think that you can understand…"

"'Asks to be visited!' He's a virgin! Alleluia!" Severus was jumping with joy everywhere in his head. 'Me! Me, I'm a mature man! I have some experience and I can master myself… oh yes… with the number of times that I have wanted to pounce on you… Oooh yes, I can understand… I understand far too well… I have to give him a detention, it's urgent.'

"… Hearing your sarcasm, you should be homophobic…"

Harry was laughing inwardly although Severus was yelling desperately mentally, 'NO! Noooo! I'm gay too! I want you! I desire you! I'm craving you! I want to stroke your body, taste your skin, lick your cock, take you deeply and hear you scream my name while coming!'

The young Gryffindor swallowed his saliva with difficulty, feeling his erection hardening a little more but tried to speak again, sarcastically, "… Y-You should find it disgusting to make love with another man…"

'NOOOO!'

"… But me, it's what I want! I want a man who desires me… craves me! I want a man to stroke my body, taste my skin, lick my cock, take me deeply and I shall scream his name while coming!…"

'Grrgmpfgm'

"… But that!… That Professor… You really don't understand!" finished Harry, aware to provoke once more the man's lust. But man, how much he liked that! thought the younger wizard.

'Give him a detention Severus' said the teacher to himself.

"Detention Potter!" he hissed sharply.

"_What?…_ But I didn't say anything! I didn't do anything wrong, Sir!"

"Don't dispute an order! I'm your teacher and when I decide to give someone a detention, there is always a reason for it. Your behavior is unacceptable!"

'Well done Severus!' thought the potions master.

"What?" rose up Harry again, totally taken aback and angry. "You're taking advantage of your power! You're talking nonsense! You…"

"There you go!" said the man, his eyes shining with triumph. "Insolence! Now, you have your reason!"

"But…"

"Tomorrow! In my office! At eight o'clock, Potter! Don't be late!" he cut in, still gazing at the green eyes while his own were blazing. "Now, go back to your common room. The curfew won't delay and I presume that you wouldn't want me to take some points from Gryffindor."

And with these last words, Snape turned his heels, thinking, "Oh yes! You're too smart my Severus! He's gay, loves mature men, a _virgin_ searching an affair and… he will be alone with you tomorrow evening in your dark office…' In his head, Severus burst into evil and excited laugher.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**_The day after, in the afternoon_**

"Brat! Give me those immediately!" was screaming Argus Filch hysterically in the corridor adjacent to the one where Harry was.

"But why Mister Filch? It's not forbidden to show some pictures to friends. Plus, you were so cute in this dress… it would be a pity not to exhibit them! Sequins suit you, really! They light up your complexion, unless it's because you're truly photogenic…"

The caretaker let out another furious yell and moved to pounce upon the students to catch the photographs.

"Have you ever thought of a career as a model?"

"You'll be punished! All of you! I'll get out again the good old instruments. In past times, they were tried and tested and they brought to heel more than one pupil stronger than you…"

"In times past, Filch? At what era were you born? Have you met some dinosaurs?" said a sixth year, giving the pictures to one of his friends to save them from the squib.

"You will regret having done that! You will… PEEEEEEEEVES!!!" he screamed, the dribble at his lips.

Attracted by the noise and, especially, by the sight of his favorite caretaker, the poltergeist actually had taken the photographs and maintained itself high enough to be out of reach from Filch. Peeves was giggling, seeing the images of the man who was dressed like a drag queen with his bright red shoes which had heels that measured at least thirty centimeters. The caretaker had put on his make-up very heavily and had long, false lashes.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES!" he continued to blare, running after the poltergeist which was flying quickly around showing the photos to everybody.

Draco Malfoy succeeded to avoid the collision between himself and Filch and, shaking his head, he continued his way and emerged in the corridor where his nemesis was putting in his bag the books he had borrowed from the library.

'Well, well, well, look at who is here' said Malfoy in his head. His contemptuous tone was echoing in Harry's own and was proving how much the blond's spite was still present. And, apparently, he had fed it even more since their last altercation.

"Potty, one would wonder why you persist upon reading books when we know that they are useless to you. An ignorant will always stay an ignorant if the brain doesn't follow."

Harry gritted his teeth and replied coldly, "Are you speaking from personal experience, ferret?"

Draco's cheeks flushed and he scowled at his enemy. "You think that you're so intelligent! Better than everyone else…"

"It's you who tells me this Mister Arrogant Malfoy? It's ironic!"

'I' thought Crabbe.

'D' said Goyle to himself.

Draco, who was fuming, pursed his lips and glared at the Boy-who-lived in the same time that he was approaching him dangerously. Now, they were only about ten centimeters from each other and they were eyeing each other scornfully.

"I am certainly less arrogant, than you Potty" hissed the Slytherin furiously. "Mister I'm-the-best and his celebrity! The favorite of Dumbledore and of the other professors… save Snape of course." The corner of his mouth rose up in a smirk whereas Harry was thinking, 'If he knew!'

'… wanted' said Crabbe inwardly.

'R' thought Goyle.

"As you see, some people know what your true value is Potter! And if I need be more precise," continued Draco, approaching so much now that their torsos were touching. "it would mean that the only thing that you deserve is to be squashed under my sole. Do you understand Potty or your brain is so slow that it can't assimilate anything that I have just said?"

'… say' continued Crabbe mentally.

'A' continued also Gregory in the soft silence of his head.

'… something' thought Crabbe.

"Concerning the slowness of brains, ferret, I think that you're badly served. And I also think that you've left your mark on your dear friends" answered Harry, watching at the two other Slytherins before paying attention to Draco again. "I don't think that there is need to add anything…"

'C'

'… but' said Crabbe for himself.

"I'm worth far more than you Potty and it will never change. Don't forget that you're just a half blood! Besides, I wonder why I persist in talking to you. My great compassion perhaps."

Harry sniggered but the blond continued, "Anyway, I have nothing to prove. Some wizards are maybe blind but they'll finally see, one day, the only one of both of us who is the…"

"Son of an ex-Death eater?" suggested Harry.

'Bastard!' thought Draco with hate.

"Leave my father out of this Potter!…"

"And why? The last time, you insulted my mother!" cut in the raven-haired boy, icily.

"But my father was not a Mudbl…" exclaimed the Slytherin.

"Na, he was a Death eater!" said Harry who was feeling his blood boiling.

'O'

'I've' continued Crabbe in his head.

"You see only this Potter! You just see my father! But you know nothing and anyhow, you've never wanted to know! Since the first time when I wanted to shake your hand at the beginning of our first year! You had already labeled me! A future Death Eater! And look at who I am now! I refused to become one of them but you don't care! You don't care Potty and you still consider me to be like my father but I hate my father! And even now that he's dead, I still hate him so do not come to me to speak about him and do not compare him with me! Ever!"

Harry was completely stunned by his enemy's statement and was so taken aback that he couldn't think of anything to answer. But it was already too late. Because Draco didn't expect one.

It was the first time that he was seeing the Slytherin like this and, especially, it was the first time that Harry could hear so much emotion in his voice and see it in his eyes. He felt a wave of unwanted guiltiness invade him and tightened his fists.

"Dra-" said Goyle.

'… forgotten' finished Crabbe inwardly.

"-co" called Goyle but the young and furious blond was already far away.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

During diner, Harry couldn't help thinking about Malfoy's words. Yet, he had felt the possessive looks of Seamus and his desperate attempts to try and speak with him but the raven-haired young man couldn't concentrate on anyone but Draco…and his unusual…weird words. He still was thinking at them now, while walking slowly towards the dungeons.

'I have the right to wear it… I have the right to! Who would be able to see it anyway? Nobody, so it's OK! But if someone see it…'

Harry turned himself suddenly, dumbfounded, and discovered a seventh year Slytherin who he had seen the day before. What did he hide?

'… If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're haaaaaaaahhhh! Nooooo! Don't want this song! I'm fed up with this! Grrrrrr!'

'Oh my God, I shouldn't have eaten so much…'

'Never thought I would see the day! Snape has washed his hair! He washes his hair now! I can't believe it! There's something which is not normal in this school!…And the clothes that he was wearing…'

Snape? Harry opened his eyes widely. He had washed his hair? For what?… Or rather…for whom? The young Gryffindor had never seen his potions master's hair other than greasy so he began to feel his throat tighten. It was with him that Snape would spend his evening…for his detention. Harry felt, then, his hands beginning to shake.

'And Alastor who wanted to make me believe that it was Fawkes which was eating my candies, leaving a lemon drop go past from its nozzle… If he believes that he can fool me so easily!… But I'm sure that he's the robber…'

"Hello Harry!"

"Hello Professor!" answered the young man while the Headmaster was passing him.

'I wonder if she has a crush on me. Those glances that she gives me sometimes…'

'At the next match, we'll kill them! We're too quick for them!'

Harry looked at the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team who glanced at him with disdain before continuing on his way.

'It's what he believes' thought Harry.

'Oh my God the shaaaame!!! Yet, I'm young, in top form! So why! Yet I was so excited! Why it doesn't work this time! She's told me that it wasn't important but all the same… Shall I begin to take the muggle viagra?… Oh the shaaaame !!!'

'I wonder how does he do to be able to touch his nose with his tongue!!!'

'With twelve galleons, I'll be able to take out her in her restaurant and buy her a beautiful present for her birthday. She'll be happy…'

'Shit! I messed up! I just wanted to tell her something romantic! But I panicked…Shit! I understand why she slapped me…'

Harry was wondering what the young Hufflepuff said to his girlfriend to earn a slap but he didn't hear more of the boy's thoughts. Harry emerged to an other staircase and climbed down. He went deeper into the basements of the castle and the corridors became more and more dark and deserted. Soon, he found himself alone in a long, weakly lit corridor which brought him to the heavy wooden door of his potions master's office. He knocked on it and waited no longer.

"Enter!" said a voice with hot and welcoming? inflections.

The young Gryffindor opened the door and froze.

A soft but shining light illuminated the small room, thanks to the numerous candles which were giving off a spice and languorous perfume. A light song could be heard and Snape was standing, still, in the middle of his office, twisting his hands nervously while trying to keep his face impassive. He didn't know that his effort was useless seeing that Harry could read his mind like in an open book. And what the young wizard was deciphering now left him flabbergasted.

Harry felt his eyes widen while only one sentence was echoing in his emptied head, 'Blimey! He wants to seduce me!'

_TBC_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Next chapter**** : Title : **The detention

Snape will ask Harry to do something unexpected for both of them. Snape will pay the price of this… so does Harry!

Dumbledore will continue his investigation to know who is the robber of his so precious candies. Lol.


	9. The detention

**Disclaimer : **Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are J. K. Rowling's property.

**A/N** I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get that chapter updated! I promise to update the next chapter quicker and I can tell you now that I've already translated 5 pages/7 of it… but be indulgent please because my exams of the second semester have already begun and my next exam is… English the 6 of april.

**A particular thought to my beta-reader, Ironic-Humour :D Thank you very much.**

**VampireFreak, Miki23, Lady Lynn, CRudEdly, Klover P, Lady-Slytherin-Snape, Penny, Athenakitty, Witchintraining, Sami1010220, SheWolfe7, Morniel, Priss, Emerald Sparrow, Hyouden, Skeet, Sugarbaby1516, SaladHawk, Expeliarbum, Opal, Icklecassikins, Chibiusaxoxo, F. A. Star Hawk **(I hope that you won't be disappointed)**, Silver Phire, Pink Pearls, Strega, Chainmailgrl, Pure Black, Falling Night, Shanez, Anarane Anwamane, Tinkering, Teya the amazing, Lydia Blue, Chooch, Shadow, Anon, Sandalino Silvio Leif, The penguins are coming, Scruff, Red-Head Ron Weasley, Kassie, Jitsumaru, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Lozenger-14-44, Witch, Iana Moon, The Real Jackie-O, Dracula5555, Muggled, …, Yulara, Aurora, Evanescent Beauty, Lovely sorrow, Misato-sama, Sarah R., Essy, Morfindel, Hiddenlover, Shroom, SallySkellington, Brunette89, Megumi Muse, Von-Vlad-Dracul, Kyda, Bleckyblecs, Justajester, Sofia Dragon : **Thank you very much for your reviews and encouragements :) I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Elizabeth Turner : **"Le matin" means "The morning" so it has nothing to do with "lunch" ( déjeuner, in French) but don't worry, it's always difficult to learn another language. Me, I have trouble learning Spanish and I'm still not bilingual with English so… ;)

**Firestar038 : **Yes, I've already thought to translate others of my slash stories in English but I also see that translating takes me a lot of time, more than for writing and that it's very hard because I'm not bilingual. I'd like to post more fics in English but when I look at the one I could translate, I become disillusioned very quickly and I say to myself "I'll never be able to do it!" (the most of the time, because of the expressions in French that I don't know in English) or "It will take me a year to update three chapters!" It really curbs my translating, unfortunately. But, as I see that I enjoy updating in English and that it improves my English, I'll continue :)

**Siggi : **Yes, I understood your review. There were a few mistakes (not really important) but I was impressed by your spelling :)

**Im-a-daydream-believer : **Thank you very much for your advice to go check on babelfish. It helps me a lot. When I translate and am confused, I use it and it helped me to translate this chapter… and my works in Spanish. Lol.

**Amanda : **Lol. The "real" sex scene between Harry and Severus is in chapter 11. There is not a long time to wait now ;)

**BalrogMan65 : **Thank you for your encouragements and your review in French. I know that it's hard to write in a foreign language. I'm touched that you tried to read my stories in French and I hope to be able to translate more of them but it's not easy for me, even if I like translating in English :) What stories of mine did you try to read?

**Mione-90 : **Désolée, je vais te répondre en Français pour cause de fainéantise de ma part. Lol. En fait, tu me surprends ; ce n'est pas courant pour une Française de refuser de lire les fics en Français… mais d'un côté, je fais de même avec les traductions de fictions. Je ne les lis jamais. Je les lis dans la langue originale pour essayer d'améliorer mon Anglais. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The detention**

As soon as Severus saw the flabbergasted expression of his student, he berated himself. What had he been thinking, lighting the candles! Putting on this music!… To seduce him… Oh Merlin, he had been so stupid! Severus said to himself, slapping himself mentally.

"Hurry to shut the door Potter!" spat the potions master, taking again his usual sharp and icy tone of voice. "I've already enough stuff to do with those House Elves who do anything in this castle… They placed perfumed candles everywhere now… and put music… So you see, Potter, that I don't need one more incompetent being!" he finished with a hard look in his eyes.

Harry shut the door, suppressing a smile.

"You will clean that fireplace!" hissed the man who didn't at all have the intention to 'punish' his student in that manner but who said the first thing that had passed his brain. And now, he was regretting it dearly but it was too late.

"What?" asked a astounded Harry.

"You've heard me perfectly well Mister Potter! Clean that chimney immediately!"

"But I'm not a sweep!" protested the raven-haired boy, outraged. The man was mad! He didn't realise how difficult this task was!

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence Potter!" the teacher smiled evilly, "I didn't tell you to scour the chimney's pipe! You're just going to clean hearth and then, you'll put some logs in it."

Harry began to mutter.

"You have something to add Potter?" asked Snape with a sadistic expression on his face.

"Of course not, Sir!" answered the young man with a smooth voice which presaged nothing good. "I'll clean it immediately."

"Good!" replied a satisfied Snape. "And hurry up! I do not intend to spend all my evening with a student like you."

Harry didn't say a word but thoughts burst forth in his brain. After all Snape had just told him, he was about to make him pay. Bitterly!

While beginning to develop an evil and audacious plan in his head, Harry turned away to hide a smile which was stretching his lips. Yes! He was going to make him pay. Snape wanted him to scrub the chimney? Good! He will do that! Harry had the intention to satisfy his teacher… at the man's own risks!

"Take that Potter!" hissed Snape, giving him Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess-Remover special brush. "And now, speed up!"

"All right Professor!" said Harry with a so smooth voice that Snape frowned before returning to his desk to mark some parchments.

Harry took off his robe, congratulating himself to have wear today underneath a light black trousers which he knew suit him perfectly and a white tight tee-shirt. It was not at all the type of clothes advocate by an accomplished housewife but it was certainly the best assets which served his plan to perfection.

'Mmmmm' the young man heard suddenly. 'Grand Merlin! It would be not allowed to possess such a gorgeous body. He's a pure invitation to sin… Oh Harry, if you knew…'

'Oh but I know!' said the Gryffindor to himself, repressing a little and satisfied laugher. He was back to his potions master and began 'the vengeful show operation' like he had called his plan.

He put his carefully folded robe on the closest chair and walked towards the fireplace. The first thing he had to do was to take off the log's scraps and the ashes.

He still could feel Snape's burning gaze on his body and he decided that it was the moment to begin his plan and to take action.

'Mmmmm' the student heard again as he bent down, his bottom well visible, to catch the blackened wood slivers which piled up here and there into the greyish powder of the ashes.

'He wants my death or what? Brat!… So well-proportioned… everywhere…'

Snape bit his bottom lip to try to suppress a moan however, he could not help the wave of burning heat to rise in the small of his back, swelling his sex excessively.

'Stupid Gryffindor!'

Harry swallowed a convulsive laugher and when he was sure that the expression on his face was unreadable, indeed innocent, he turned himself towards his teacher and asked him in a small voice, "Sir, please, can I use my wand to erase the ashes? It will be less dirty for your floor and there will be no problem for the stockage of those ashes."

Snape smiled sarcastically and was about to answer that he didn't want him to use any magic when he saw the tip of his pink tongue come out his mouth to lick slowly his upper then bottom lip more softly. If Severus had not known that the brat did this innocently and that he was totally unaware of his thoughts, he would have believed that he was licking his lips on purpose. To arouse him.

His member was so swollen that it ached. If Potter had not been there, he would have slid a quick and welcome hand under his robes. If Potter had not been there… he would not have an erection!

Harry cleared his throat, asking for a response. Severus muttered and cursed inwardly.

Because of the prat's licentious behaviour, he didn't know what the boy asked him anymore.

"Professor?"

"Yes?" said the man, pleased at the fact that his pupil was going to repeat his question without having to ask him to do it.

"Thank you!" answered the young wizard who already had his wand in hand. He stated a quick spell and the ashes disappeared from the hearth.

Severus was green from anger and cursed even more in his head.

Potter put him in such a state that he wasn't able to torture him anymore! Yet, he said nothing and tried, with difficulty, to concentrate again his attention to his papers to grade to calm him down.

'_The love potion is magical liquid which filters the feelings of love. A person who throws a love potion on an other person is immunised against all of love's feelings and…'_

Severus sighed, feeling his blood boiling. It was not worth it to correct the bad spelling that he saw sometimes and traced a big zero with a red ink on the third year's parchment before taking another one.

_'The loved potion is a drink that everybody likes. We can compare it to butterbeer. It's such a delight that…'_

Another zero traced. 'If I continue to this rhythm' said Severus to himself. 'I'll be finished in five minutes!… And so I would be able to ogle Potter… No!… Besides, had he begun to clear properly now?'

Severus tilted his head up and saw a pair of buttocks which was moving in a passionate rhythm by brushing the rough and severely blackened stone.

His throat tightened and it could not prevent a low growl from passing his lips. His manhood, which had slightly calmed down with the reading of certain drafts, reminded him more strongly of its presence and he wriggled somewhat on his chair.

'Is he aware of what he is doing? Of what he is doing to me? Blimey!... Little imbecile!'

The little imbecile was kneeling on all fours, half in soot. His lower back was arched and his tempting bottom was stretched. Using the adapted brush, he rubbed the irregular and icy surface of the rock with a dexterity and a disconcerting skill. Promising. He was moving with grace and flexibility in a lascive and sensual dance. Arousing. He seemed to give himself to an invisible and insatiable lover. He seemed to lose himself in the infinite waltz of the pleasure of flesh, taking and giving, being consumed by desire in front of the avid eyes of his most hatred professor.

Severus couldn't see the young man's face but the sight of him was enough to drive him into a primal hunger. He could easily imagine his flushed cheeks, his half-opened eyes, enlightened by a languid glimmer, his parted lips letting escape soft sighs of pleasure. He could almost smell his perfumed skin. He could... STOP!

'Stop! Stop! Stop Severus!' he said to himself before being unable to prevent himself from standing up and replacing this invisible and vapourous being by his own greedy and burning flesh. 'He is your student. Concentrate on your essays.'

_'A philtre of love is a delicate beverage whose function is to make a man completely insane of love for a woman. Or reciprocally. Like a valiant knight coming to abduct his queen, the choose of his heart, in spite of her. So insane of love and sinking in a so deep sorrow because of this not shared love that he would not be able to see another solution but the philtre anymore. Taking along far on his white horse, protecting her with his love for eternity, he... '_

'This is not a love novel Miss Travis!' scribbled quickly the potions master. He sighed and ran a tired hand into his black hair, then, in front of his briefly closed lids. He had to keep his eyes everywhere except Harry Potter. He was repeating that sentence in his head for the fifth time when he heard a moan echo towards the chimney.

Harry was biting his bottom lip to not burst into laugher. He heard every thought of his strict and extremely cold teacher and couldn't help but tease him.

Yes, towards Snape, he was a tease and he loved it.

He heard him read an essay which resembled strangely at a beginning of a love story when he felt his body to revolt. He wanted - required - the attention of the man on him. He had to pay every humiliations he – Harry – had to suffer because of him! He would pay! Snape had known to scorn him, to provoke him, to cause him pain sometimes and to punish him unfairly because his partiality. So, he should taste his student's revenge.

To catch his attention again, he groaned. That could pass for a moaning of pain... or a moaning of pleasure. And this stratagem functioned as he had hoped for. He continued to scour the stoned hearth, hoping that he would not have to support the rhythm for a long time. If he excited Snape sufficiently, he would not need to scrape the chimney entirely. And he would have his revenge.

A little but disturbing voice resounded abruptly in his head by saying to him that it was not at all the principal reason of his ambiguous attitude, but he pushed it back.

'Mmmmmm. Oh Merlin, he had to stop those movements immediately otherwise I'll come in my trousers! It aches so much!… Need release... perhaps if I... if I go quickly... he won't see me… He is back to him... '

Harry opened his eyes widely and froze a fraction of a second before taking again his suggestive back and forth movements to clean the hearth. Snape was not going to masturbate in front of - or rather behind – him, all the same.

He perked up his ears...

'Do I do it or not…?' was wondering the older wizard, biting his lip in confusion. He was fiddling his robes with his right hand, which was lying on his thigh, near to his crotch.

… and heard a fast crumpling of material.

Promptly, Severus had just pushed back the tails of his robes. Then, he undid the few buttons of his trousers, surrendering to his internal fight. 'I do it!'

Harry could not believe what he had just heard. He could feel his heart beat quicker in his chest and his blood rush more strongly to his temples, reddening his cheeks and circulating faster to swell his sex which hardened fully almost instantaneously.

'Mmmmmm'. Was it he or his teacher who had just moaned? Harry would have been unable to tell.

'Oh Merlin, Merlin yes... ' There, it was Snape, said the young man to himself while continuing to move lasciviously.

Severus had just freed his hard member and had surrounded it with his saving fingers. He was sitting sat on a chair in his office, completely covered by his black clothes except for his offered cock, pointing proudly in its glorious nudity. And he was looking at his pupil, stirring up his body with a flexibility and an agility which invited lust. If Potter had turned his head towards him, he would have discovered him stroking himself because of him; and knowing that he could do it at any moment, did nothing but arouse him more. A part of him wanted that Potter turned over, that Potter saw him giving himself pleasure as he had never done it before.

His hand was sliding on his aching member, caressing the skin over all its length, his thumb passing and passing again on the already wet head, making him quiver and shiver with sensual pleasure. He was biting his lip to the point that it bled in his attempts not to moan. His fingers stroked in turn gently or savagely the stretched flesh in the same rhythm as the mobile buttocks that he was gazing at. He was imagining him taking the boy, being engulfed deeply into the two beautiful cheeks, eagerly possessing what he did not have the right to have, tasting with greediness the prohibited fruit, without remorse nor scruple.

He was his invisible lover and was making love to him in that same minute.

'Harry… Oh my God, yes… Little brat who surely possesses such a tight arse! You're so sexy! I want you so much it kills me! You're mine, only mine! I want you to feel me deep inside you, want you to move like you're doing right now to increase the pleasure of having me inside your burning body, want you to scream my name while coming. I want everything from you and I'll have it!'

Harry's cheeks were scarlet and his throat was dry. He could almost feel this hard cock inside him which he was calling of all his will. He had a great difficulty to keep his hand contracted on the magic brush instead of letting it clutch his impatient erection. Snape's words were pure fire, an additional torture which he only asked to have leave... But he could not.

The man's fingers were more ardently running on his vibrating member which was only aspiring to the final release, now.

'Can you feel me, Harry? Beg for me to take you harder! Deeper! Faster! Move your body again, Harry, I want to see you twisting beneath me. I want to see you melt under my caresses. Come for me!…'

Snape continued his intense and frantic strokes, slipping on the head of his erection, stirring up his sensitivity, increasing his desire until its explosion. He felt his body brutally be stretched like an arc on his chair and fall down on it the most silently that he could. He tried to shut up his gasps not to catch the attention of his student who he saw stretching too.

Had he perceived something? A sound? He wondered with concern before whispering a quick cleaning spell then getting dressed properly again.

Harry tensed up suddenly while his orgasm overwhelmed him violently. Crimson and panting slightly, he hoped that his professor had not heard something and, with difficulty, he began again to scrub the chimney.

"Potter!" called Snape abruptly. Harry started and froze. However, he did not turn himself towards the man nor get up. He didn't want his teacher to see in which state he still was.

"Potter, like I told you, I have other preoccupations for my evening than baby-sitting you. Your detention is over! Get out of here immediately!"

For Harry, it was not necessary to repeat it twice. His clothes and his body was soiled with soot, soaked with sweat and he was only longing for two things: To leave that office and to take a good shower.

So, he quickly took all his belongings and hurried to the door without glancing once at his teacher who had just the time to bark something before he closed the door behind him.

Luckily, the young man didn't meet anyone on his way which lead him to the prefects' bathroom. There, he locked the door, undressed himself completely and let his dirty clothes fall onto the floor. Then, he stepped quickly under the warm water of the shower.

He sighed. Of well-being, shame and anguish.

He stayed just one hour with Snape but it had totally upset him. Not only, from now on, he knew that he wanted his professor ardently but moreover, he was wondering whether he were not falling irremediably in love with him.

Bad luck!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

When Harry left the bathroom, the corridor was not as deserted as it had been a moment ago and he felt embarrassed… Embarrassed because he was naked under his robes. As his other clothes were dirty, he had not put them back on but had charmed them to shrink and placed them in his pocket.

He wanted to go straight to his common room without speaking to anyone. He was still too disturbed to be able to hold a discussion with somebody. Lowered head, fixated at the ground, he was thus walking quickly but not enough to arouse suspicion or astonishment.

'Smelly cat,smelly cat. What are they feeding you? Smelly cat, smelly cat. It's not your fault…'

'… if I send it to Broom-magazine now, I would receive the autograph of the team of England under three weeks... '

'... and now she bought me those with baboons! I told her not to buy the slipways with the penguins and she brings back the baboons' one. I cannot believe that! Another conversation with mum is essential... '

'… I cannot remain like that! I must jerk off immediately!'

Harry had a light start but did not stop his fast walk. He did not want to let his imagination rove on the last verb that had just thought this young Ravenclaw. He had already too many recent and, in a certain way, painful memories in his head to want to reconsider other disturbing images. However, only a single thought succeeded to divert him from his concerns.

'I adore that. I adore to wear them, I feel so sexy with that. It arouses me so much! And I have the right to wear them... '

It was still and always the same seventh year Slytherin. But what did he wear at the end? wondered Harry, seeing him passing. Did he have always only that thought in the head? What he was wearing should really disturb him, then. Except if he had as much thoughts as Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry diverted his attention from this student of who had aroused his curiosity and looked again right in front of him.

"... I assure you Albus! " Harry heard a well known voice saying. "It is not me!"

Dumbledore's gaze was relentless and possessed a seriousness that Harry had never seen before. The conversation must be of utmost importance.

"Somebody steals my candies, Alastor, I'm sure of it… Hello Harry!"

"Hello Harry!" echoed Mad Eye Moody very quickly.

"Hello!" answered the young wizard, continuing his way.

"I promise you, Albus. Maybe the thief is one of your House Elves…"

'Wow! It was my first kiss… and she kisses veeeery well… althought I don't have a lot of comparison…'

'And what! What did she want me to say? Something romantic, yes I know but we were in the park's rose garden, under the moonlight! I just say a word and there you go! Blah blah and other blah blah! But, blimey! I wanted it, this blowjob!'

'Next time, we should transfigure his clothes into a bikini and a buoy in the shape of a duck… It would suit Filch perfectly!'

'Oh my God, this book was really good! I almost cried at the end but, of course, I'll tell Hannah that it was not so sentimental!'

'I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I knew I should've eat this fourth coast of pork at lunch... '

Harry turned to the famished boy, believing that it was Ron but it diverted his attention at the sight of a fifth year Hufflepuff. He continued his progression until he arrived at his destination and stated the new password. The portrait of the Fat Lady swivelled, leaving free entry to the young man.

He hardly had time to penetrate the common room that two familiar voices echoed at the same time.

"Harry, I have to speak to you!"

The young man turned to face his two interlocutors and shook his head. He did not know why his friends wanted to speak to him but they both had a determined expression on their face which did not predict anything good.

Harry felt his apprehension rising. What did Seamus and Hermione want to speak to him about?

_TBC...

* * *

_

**A/N 2**** : The next chapter:** Title: A sulfurous plan.

Harry wants Severus and to have him, he'll think to a plan but he won't think of the consequences of it.


	10. A sulfurous plan

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are the property of the fabulous J. K. Rowling.

Hello! I hope you're not planning to kill me because of the delay. I know it has taken me a long time to update but, please, let me live at least until the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince… or better, some days after to let me the time to read it. Lol.

In any case, I thank you for your reviews (sorry to have not answered to everyone). I hope you'll like this chapter. Big kisses :)

I also thank the persons who encourage me for my exams. I had a written essay in English and an oral exam (which I feared awfully. Lol) and I succeeded the both. I was happy :)

And a special thanks and thought to my beta-reader, **Yolande**.

* * *

**AA : **No, I don't mind if you translate my story in other languages ;)

**Lady Lynn : **I don't know if I could post a lot of messages on the HP forum you mention. I still make a lot of mistakes in English and I usually don't write a lot on French HP forums but I'm curious all the same so you can give me the url address if you still want to ;)

**BalrogGodZanus : **Even if you didn't understand enough French words in my stories, I congratulate you all the same but you tried and you even write your review in French. I know how much it can be difficult to try to express our thoughts when we don't have all the vocabulary. And thank you for your kind words ;)

**FireFaerie23 : **Shalane, I had been glad to see your review. I hope you're fine :)

**Feaneath : **Sorry, I didn't understand your review. I don't speak German.

**X-Caitlin-x : **Don't apologize for your mistakes in French. Yes, there are some but who does not make any when it's a question of foreign language? I still make a lot of mistakes in English and it's worse in Spanish. Lol. In any case, I have perfectly understood your review and I thank you for what you said in it :) And yes, for the sex scene, it will be in the next chapter… Lol.

* * *

**WHAT MEN WANT**

**Chapter 10 : A sulfurous plan**

The morning after, Harry awoke still tired. The evening before, he had held a long conversation with Hermione who had firmly recalled him that the week 'of observation' would finish the next day. Today, therefore, was the last day. He did not know how he had succeeded to prolong the delay with another week nor, especially, where all the arguments he had found to convince her with had come from.

A little but disturbing voice had then whispered to him that, perhaps, his desire for his potions master had no small part in that.

When satisfied with his improvisation and his success, Harry finally entered the boys' dormitory, where Seamus had badgered him with questions. Harry had stopped him very quickly, promising to speak with him the day after but now, as he took his belongings to go to wash, he was regretting not having talked to him the day before. He knew what the young Irishman was going to say to him, or rather to demand and he did not want at all to face the dispute which he saw coming at the horizon.

After having prepared himself, Harry went down in company of Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall to have their breakfast. When they were comfortable at the table, the gaze of the young emerald-eyed Gryffindor derived immediately towards the table of the professors and clung to the black-clothed wizard who was staring at him with covetousness. Snape looked elsewhere when their eyes met each other.

Harry tried to concentrate his thoughts on that single person but it was really difficult when another one, next to him, was provoking him unconsciously with his own thoughts.

'She's beautiful' he thought with despair. 'How could she want me one day? She's so intelligent. Oh Hermione, if you knew... '

"Yes and me I know!" said Harry, losing his temper while looking at his red-haired friend. He had enough of hearing Ron sigh daily and deplore his own fate when he saw that the boy did not try anything whereas Hermione would ardently have wanted it. "And all that I can say to you is to get things started!"

Ron looked his friend with wide eyes then glanced at Hermione who was staring at Harry with a dumbfounded expression.

"You'll succeeded, Ron. You're an excellent keeper!…"

A very amazed Ron was still gazing Harry while Hermione was in despair about the always repetitive subject of the boys conversation.

"Quidditch again!" she sighed, rolling her eyes before beginning to talk with Ginny who was sitting next to her.

"... Your ally is only waiting for that. It's what she wants... for a long time, now. But you're so blinded by the rain that you don't see the signs for the game's tactics that she casts you. Sometimes, you know how to receive the quaffle but you let it too often slip into your goals. So, take the initiative and anticipate! Go Ron! You will win the cup much quicker than you think!"

Harry stopped speaking and stared at Ron to see if he had understood everything. Now, the red-haired young man was eyeing Hermione as if she was a quaffle that he wanted to catch and keep. That fact reassured the raven-haired Gryffindor and he sighed in relief. Then, he turned his head towards the teachers table but he discovered that his potions master was not present anymore. He lowered his eyes, disappointed.

He wanted him. Harry desperately wanted his professor and he also wanted to have his place in his bed as in his heart. He knew that Snape desired him but Harry wanted more.

'I want his love too' he thought while an idea as daring, as extravagant was crossing his mind. Would he dare?

He started to eat slowly, thinking of the consequences that the implement of this idea could bring about. Was he going to act like this?

A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered that the Gryffondors, with their courage, dared everything.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Harry! Harry!"

The green-eyed young man turned to the call of his first name and sighed, ill at ease, when he saw Seamus running towards him.

Arrived close to him, Seamus said, "I have to talk to you, Harry!"

The Irish wizard was looking at him with a peremptory eyes what prevented Harry from pushing back again the interview. Moreover, he thought that it was better to regulate everything as fast as possible.

"Yes, Seamus but if it's a private discussion that you want to have with me, it's not really the ideal place" he answered, showing him the corridor of the library which was far from being deserted. "And I remind you that I must pass my potions practice test in about fifteen minutes..."

"It will be sufficient" retorted the blond with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Come on. Let's go towards the dungeons together while I explain you. Concerning me, my lessons start only in one hour."

Harry agreed slowly while putting away, in his bag, a book with a dark blue cover which he had just borrowed. They were beginning to descend the multiple staircases in a heavy silence when Seamus broke it abruptly.

"Harry, I-I would like you to give us a chance. No!" he exclaimed, seeing Harry's mouth open to cut him in. "I already know your arguments, Harry! But I really like you and I can't get you out of my head. I want us to try to have a relationship. I think that we would be very good together."

"Seamus" started the raven-haired boy with an embarrassed tone of voice. "I thought that you understood. I do not want to make you suffer more and I know that I would make it if we were dating, even only one day."

"You still have sights on the other guy? " he asked with a jealous brusqueness.

"It's none of your business, Seamus! "

"Tell me Harry! "the blond exclaimed, violently pushing Harry against the wall of the emptied dungeons that they had finally reached. "Are you already dating him? Are you in love with him? Is he better than me?"

The suffering which he perceived in the voice of his friend broke Harry's heart and he responded with softness, "I'm not dating him yet but I hope to do it soon. Yes, I'm in love with him and better than you… no, because you are both two different ones and I love you both but in a different way."

The eyes of Seamus had veiled tears and his face was twisted in an intense expression of pain. He closed his eyelids for two seconds then reopened them and agreed slowly with an unhappy movement of head.

"I understand Harry. I don't want to hurt you either and I could only bring you pain if I would persist whereas you love another person. Just know that I wouldn't forget you, Harry" he said, cherishing the boy's cheek with sadness. "You were the first to make me feel as many things. I was well with you... even if we weren't really together."

A single tear ran along the left cheek of Seamus and Harry swept it away tenderly with his thumb.

"I wouldn't forget you either Seamus. I was also well with you but... but... you understand."

Seamus lowered his eyes and agreed again. Then, he took a deep inspiration and raised them towards Harry.

"Can I – Can I kiss you? Just a last time? Like to tell you good-bye? To say good-bye to what it could have been if... "

Harry still stroked the cheek of his friend and nodded his head in approval.

The Irish advanced his head towards Harry's and put softly his lips on his own. He was just kissing them, touching the pink skin lightly. Then, he pressed a little more with tenderness and it is in that position that Draco Malfoy discovered them.

"And look at those fags!" he exclaimed with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Seamus jumped and moved back quickly while Harry, after also having been startled, looked at the Slytherin with disdain.

"Have fun? Want to rent a room perhaps?" the blond continued, laughing with contempt. "Who would have believed it? Finnegan and Potty? Two queers! "

Seamus tightened his fists while growling, ready to rush on the Slytherin but Harry retained him.

"Seeing that you are also a queer - as you say - I believe that you don't have anything to judge" said the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco faded terribly while Seamus opened his eyes excessively.

'How does he know? How does he know?' was repeating Draco in his head.

"You believe that I never saw you Malfoy?" Harry began again sharply. "You believe that I never see your calculating gaze on me, planning on the manner for you to put me in your bed? I'm neither blind nor interested, Malfoy, then go and speak with someone that that is interested!" Then, turning to Seamus who, apparently, still could not get over it, he added, "Thank you for your understanding. You'll always remain a faithful friend for me. I must go now! If not, then Snape will remove us points. See you soon!"

"See you!" he echoed, seeing Harry leave.

When this last passed beside Malfoy, he did not cast a single glance at him, pronounced no word. So did the Slytherin. Everything had been said, there were nothing to add.

**OOOoooOOOOoooOOO**

Harry left the room, cheeks flushed and with a short breathe.

He absolutely needed to find a deserted and especially near place to release himself immediately. He walked quickly towards the toilets and locked up in one of the cabins in which he cast a silencing spell.

He unbuttoned the lower part of his robes then undid his trousers which he lowered instantaneously, bringing his boxers with them. He groaned when his fingers were rolled up around his painfully inflated member. His hand started a fast back and forth movement while he reminded him the thoughts of Snape when he was passing his practice test of potion.

'Oh Merlin! What an arousing position! Harry, you turn me on! You excite me so much! Oh yes, bend down a little bit more! Yeeees, like this... if only I could just drive my cock deep inside your tight and hot little arse…' the man had thought when Harry was making his potion.

'You are so beautiful and sexy that by doing you, Nature must cry with jealousy... And this sensual swaying walk blimey! Do not come too close to me, Harry, otherwise you risk to find something you're not expecting' he had continued in his head.

That display had largely disturbed the young Gryffondor who had been almost about to miss his potion on several occasions. At the end of his examination, it was of an irreproachable red blood color but too much fluid to be perfect.

'And these hands! His hands! As I would like to see them on my body! Touch me Harry, kiss me, stroke me, suck me. Oh yes _that mouth_ !... Make me come with only your lips... '

Harry felt his erection vibrate stronger under his fingers and, with his thumb, he touched the sensitive and wet head of his hot member which was craving his contacts.

'Do you think of me when you stroke yourself Harry?'

"Oh yes, yes" he moaned while his seed spouted out, releasing him from all his tension.

It was an absolute necessary that he put his plan in execution. As of today!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Now, it grew dark and Harry could hear his roommates sleeping peacefully. In the shelter of his bed's curtains, he was opening the dark blue-covered book he had borrowed from the library as soon as he had been able to. Apparently, the book was popular and in great demand. He looked at the contents and found the chapter he was interested in. It thus turned the pages until finding what it sought and started to read.

'_There exist several kinds of love potion of which the most popular and used are two. One of them is very easy to prepare. It does not require high capacities in potion and... '_

Very concentrated and interested on his research, Harry stopped on the disadvantages of the potion. He absolutely wanted his plan to work and that even a potions master as talented as Snape, would not notice the trickery.

_'... This potion is to be used with precaution because it can be turned over against his creator. Indeed, the desired person must imperatively see their admirer first if this one wants to be made some love. The first glance is determining and irremediable except if one manages an antidote... '_

Harry did not continue his reading further. He could not make Snape believe that it was him – his professor - the first person he would have seen.

_'Without any doubt, the second potion is more effective and targeted. It is realizable with more difficulty but let the person who is in love to be sure that the object of their desire will flame in a blind passion for them... '_

Harry was reading the list of the ingredients when he stopped again. Shit! He needed a hair of Snape! Or anything belonging physically to Snape. The smart man wouldn't swallow that either. Harry pushed a little more his reading all the same and gave up definitively when he saw that one of the antidotes could make lose the memory of their moments of passion to the _'victim'_ and knowing Snape, he would give him to drink this antidote.

"There is really no one which could suit me?" Harry murmured for himself.

What he was looking for was a potion which would be relatively easy to realize for his level. It was necessary that Snape would not have any doubt about the veracity of the story he wanted to make up - what would be difficult seeing the natural mistrust of the man.

Obviously, the Gryffindor did not have the intention of making this love potion. He just wanted to make Snape believe that an unknown person would have prepared it to give him, Harry, to drink, but that the potion would not have functioned as it would have had. Thus, Harry would be able to find himself in his teacher's arms, kissing him, stroking him and declaring him his love in all impunity. He knew that the plan was not the most convenient one but he wanted so much to touch his professor that he was ready and feeling bold. And no serious consequence could result from this since he knew that Snape wanted him already... would it?

His beautiful green eyes illuminated when they slipped on the few lines of a potion which seemed to have been created for his plan. A large smile took shape on his lips while he read, _'The passion potion is between the potion of desire and the love potion. It is a preparation more complicated than difficult where a certain logic is of setting..._ '

Harry detailed the receipt and thought that, most certainly, it couldn't be conceived by everyone but only by reading it well, he would be able to prepare it perfectly. So, he continued his reading.

_... of a beautiful and very dark orange color to the gold reflections, it has the pleasant taste of... '_

"Banana?" he read with an astonished pleasure. He would have to go in the kitchens to take one of them and eat it before throwing himself in the arms of Snape.

_... once the antidote is drunk, the person having swallowed the passion potion does not remember at all this episode of ignited desire and unconditional love. This fact is not at all due to the antidote but to the potion itself. The antidote can, in no case, remove these memories... '_

"Yeah!" exclaimed Harry, hopping almost in joy on his bed. Snape was not going to give him any additional potion to erase his memories considering he would believe that his student had no memory about their moments of passion. Harry would thus keep his delicious memories while being certain not to be punished. He would ignite the desire of his professor and who knows... perhaps later... Snape would notice that he would be in love with him...

Harry started to daydream and did not realize, a few minutes later, than he had sunk into sleep.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry closed his eyes a short moment and breathed deeply.

It was 8:30 p.m. and he was in front of the door of his potions master's office. He had to play his role until the end and neither him nor Snape would complain.

He breathed deeply again and opened the door without knocking. He closed it in a sharp slapping and walked quickly towards the desk where, as he had made sure of it previously, Snape was alone, grading some essays.

The man stared at him with an icy but surprised gaze whereas, inwardly, he was groaning to see his pupil wearing tight black clothes which did not let any place of imagination.

"What are you doing here, Potter!" spat Snape with venom. "And you did not knock on the door! Ten points from Gryff... Potter! What the hell…?"

Harry had moved forwards to reach the imposing desk without saying a word. Then, he had straddled his teacher's laps and now, he was biting tenderly the man's ear lobe.

"If you take points from my House, I would have to regain them, Professor. And if you know how to remove things, then let's start by my trousers! I feel so tight inside it... Do you understand what I mean or do you want me to show you?"

Snape had opened wide his eyes and his breath was strangely short by now.

"Potter" he gasped. "What's got into you?"

"I hoped that it would be you, Professor" he purred, moving his hips against his potions master's.

This one was totally taken aback by the clear invitation his student had just done him but the protests he had beginning to exclaim drowned by Harry who was devouring his face and his neck with burning kisses.

"Potter!" he tried to object while his hips started to answer to this lascivious dance. He felt his cock harden more at the same time as a heat wave was spreading in his body.

"Oh Severus! You have the most beautiful arse I ever saw. I would like to kiss it. Tell me you want it too! ... "

All the members of Snape were shaking now and he was fighting hard not to tell him "Yes". He contracted his fingers on the desk to forbid them to run all over the hot body which was so passionately offered to him and he tried to immobilize his hips which seemed not to be able to stop undulating under those of his student.

"No, Potter" he panted desperately. "W-We... s-shouldn't ... do... that... Mmm... Stop Pot- Ooh..."

Harry was stroking his teacher's chest while licking the lobe of his other ear. He could slightly feel a hard nipple under the dark material and that simple touch was driving him mad.

"Stop Pot-ter!" ordered Snape more firmly, pushing him back. "Now we should stop!"

The man's hips still riveted on his, Harry arched his lower back while Snape, with his two hands, was maintaining his chest far away from him. The young man took advantage of that position by grabbing the collar of his own black tee-shirt and tearing it. By doing that, Snape's hands were found on his naked and slightly tanned torso and the Gryffondor groaned.

Severus withdrew his hands as fast as possible and Harry could return squeezing his body against him. His strong arms surrounded Snape's neck and Harry murmured a lascivious "I love you" before capturing the slim lips between his.

Severus had tensed when he had heard his pupil declaration of love but he relaxed when he felt a hot tongue invading his mouth to caress his. He wanted it so much! And for a so long time! He kissed him back with boldness, licking the tender lips he had dreamt of so often, tasting the boy's flavour before jumping when a daring hand put itself on his crotch to start to tease it.

"Oh no, Harry! Stop! If you don't, I won't succeed to stop myself either!"

"But I don't want you or me to stop, love!" moaned Harry before passing his tongue on the man's lips.

Severus tried once again to push him back but Harry took his pale hand in his and carried it to his mouth. While staring at him with his intensely green eyes, he licked his forefinger slowly, beginning by the tip to continue all over the soft skin until its base. Then he took it into his mouth and started a sensual back and forth pass. Soon, he freed the finger, letting his tongue slide between the index and the middle fingers before giving this last the same treatment. His tongue was teasing his shivering flesh in a very slow rhythm and it tortured him. Harry passed to the ring finger then to the little finger which he tasted with the same dexterity. Finally, his warm and wet tongue slipped on Snape's palm of which he took delight in before reaching the thicker and tender flesh at the base of the thumb that he bit gently.

Severus was mesmerized by this sight and this mouth which tormented him so deliciously. He saw the reddened lips of his student close again around each of his fingers with an expression of ecstasy in his face that he would have liked to see in another occasion, in another place that he called his bedroom. He was quivering of desire at those simple thoughts.

Harry perceived the thousands thoughts of his teacher and that excited him more. He knew that what he was doing to him was pleasing Severus and he really wanted to please him. Very much.

As soon as all the fingers of Severus had been cleverly honoured, Harry made them slide of his mouth to his neck then his chest. He enjoyed this stolen moment as if it was the last and continued the soft progression of this pale and elegant hand towards his belly then, lower.

Snape retained his breath when he felt his palm wandering in places where it should never have had access and where he was eager to penetrate.

Harry made the hand of his teacher come back up on his flat belly, his golden chest and his neck before taking again his index in his mouth to suck it delicately. Then, he withdrew it languorously and approached it of Snape's lips.

"Taste" he said with a voice buckled by desire.

He buried the index finger of the man in the mouth of this one and saw Severus sucking it in his turn.

"It's my turn now!" whispered Harry, pushing back gently the hand to take possession of the thin lips once again.

Severus kissed him again and again and, while an alarm bell more persistent than ever howled in his head and abruptly, he understood why.

And his heart sank.

The taste which he could feet in Harry's mouth, it was banana. He had obviously seen that his student had adopted a strange behaviour towards him but he had thought... he had believed...

His feelings were not real. His declaration of love was fake. His caresses were forced by a potion which he knew and of which, apparently, he had not sufficiently been wary.

He pushed Harry back gently but firmly and immobilized him with a quick _'Impedimenta'_ after having risen of the chair.

He did not want Potter to continue caresses and other kisses the boy did not really want.

He went to seek an antidote in his cupboard and returned towards his pupil.

The only consolation he had was that Harry would not remember anything.

At least he would be spared.

_TBC…

* * *

_

**Next chapter : **Title : The confession

Because of a mistake, made by Harry, Severus will have what he wants…


	11. The confession

**What Men Want**

**Author: **Elehyn

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Harry Potter books are the property of J. K. Rowling.

**Warning:** Slash Harry/Severus – rating M.

**IMPORTANT A/N (read it, please): **I know you waited ages for this short chapter and I apologize a thousand times. The reasons why I didn't updated this story are mainly my studies (but I'm also glad because I've got my degree), a move and, also (and I'm not proud of it), the discouragement when I find myself in front of a chapter which needs a lot of checking in my dictionary.

I received a lot of reviews from persons who thought that I had given up my story and I understand them but the answer is still 'No, I don't abandon it.' However, as I have no beta reader anymore, I think that the rest of my fiction will contain a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for that but I don't see the errors I make. In any case, if someone wants to help me with that, I would be grateful.

In French, this chapter was a little bit hotter but as my first fiction in English "Extreme Seduction" had been erased from this site, I prefered to censore myself here. Nevertheless, if the majority of you wants me to post the 'hot scene' (which had not been translated) in another site I would do it.

I hope this chapter is understandable and that you will enjoy your reading :)

**Thoughts are '...' and words are "..."

* * *

**

**What Men Want**

**Chapter 11 : The confession **

'Oh no!' sighed Harry inwardly. 'I can be so stupid sometimes! I should have think to that and now there you go!'

"Potter," began the potions master with a low and emotionless voice. "now that I made you drink the antidote, in exactly ten minutes, you will forget every things that has happened in this room. Then, your memory won't be able to remember all this embarassing situation which, I think, please you… seeing your recent behaviour."

Snape was not looking at him and endeavoured to hide him his real feelings but his efforts were useless because Harry could know each of his thoughts and at that moment, he would have cried about it. His teacher loved him. Yes, he was in love with him and suffered to think that his student had adopted this attitude only because of a potion that somebody had made him drink. Now, it was necessary that he undeceived him.

The man's black eyes turned to him and the teacher said, "Now, while I can still do it, I would like to ask you whether you know who could have given you the passion potion you swallowed."

Harry did not answer. He could just not. His throat was so tight because of the moanings of pain he could hear in his mind coming from his professor, and he was so upset by this hiden suffering that it brought tears in his eyes. Without realizing it, he started to cry.

Severus opened widely his horrified eyes and exclaimed, "What's happen, Potter? You know who is this person? They forced you to do something you didn't want?"

Then, the older wizard's thoughts took over and his expression turned to murderous.

'Firstly, to give Harry a potion such as this one without him being aware of it, it is someone who must want him badly! If I put the hand on him, he or she will pay dearly. Nobody has the right to do that to another person and certainly not to my Harry!'

"Oh my God!" groaned the Boy-who-lived, burying his face in his hands. "My God, I've been so stupid!"

"No, it's not your fault, Potter! You were not responsible of your behaviour! You couldn't control the potion's effects. It is the person who gave it to you who is…"

"No!" still moaned Harry, feeling his tears continuing to fall all along his pale and ashamed face.

"Yes! You can't think that…"

"No, it's not that!" exclaimed the boy, tilting up his head. "I beg your pardon. I'm really sorry! It was entirely my fault. I shouldn't doing that but…"

Harry was very ashamed. Ashamed of every things he had done. Ashamed of his own stupidity and ashamed to cry in front of his professor but he was unable to stop. He had to leave! He had to find a pretext to leave right now!

"Don't excuse yourself, Potter and don't feel sorry! I tell you that it was not at all your fault. Get that idea out of your head and tell me who did this to you!"

"I have to go!" repeated the young man, turning on himself quickly to try to reach the door as fast as he could. But his potions master caught him promptly and forced his student to face him.

"Tell Me Potter! "ordered Snape in a steady and determined tone of voice.

'The one who is responsible of this will pay the consequences of his actions!' said the man's mind.

Harry was thinking only to find a way to flee before sinking in his stupid lie even more when a brilliant pretext came up in his head: he just had to say that he had to fulfill a detention and had to leave immediately for not being late. He shoudn't stay here because, soon, he would have to pretend that the potion had erased his memory of his recent actions, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop crying thus, Snape would understand that something was wrong.

'It's fortunate that Harry won't remember anything that happened here in about five minutes but I swear that nobody will manage to force him to do something. I find that idea intolerable... '

Lost in his thoughts, Snape just heard the end of his student's pretext.

"… Filch!"

'Filch!'

"Filch?!!??" he exclaimed with dread and disgust. He was totally speechless for a short moment. Then, rage poured into his veins.

'The bastard!' thought Snape, pursing his lips in anger.

"No! I don't know who it is!" corrected the young wizard. "I've just said that I had a detention with Filch. I have to go! "

To the young man surprise, Severus swelled even more with anger and he heard him exclaim "Lie! I've just seen with him the detentions' schedule and he already had one with another Gryffindor! "

Harry reddened and lowered his head "I'm sorry, Professor" he groaned, feeling his lips starting to tremble.

"What is it, Potter?" sighed more softly the potions master. "I want to know what you're hiding. If there is something that you know, you can say it to me... "

"No, I don't know anything" he lied again. He could not confess to him the plan he had imagined but he knew he would have to do it later. In that present moment, he was well aware that this affair would have its consequences. However, he could not speak about it right now. He was too ashamed and didn't know what to do. He had to think properly to find a solution which would remedy everything.

"Then why have you just lied to me? Because you are ashamed? I've just said to you that nothing was your fault, Harry" murmured the man while raising his hand to wipe the young beauty's tears.

He had called him Harry, thought the Gryffindor, feeling his heart beating stronger. And he was touching him with tenderness. Harry kept himself from moaning when the man's hand run very lightly through his luxuriant black hair, went down along his pinkish cheek, worshipped the velvety mouth that he loved so much, then slipped onto his chin, his fluttering neck and finally, wandered on his well shaped chest while reveling in his skin softness.

"It would be better to repair this before your memories fade" murmured the man, delicately catching the torn tails of his student's tee-shirt. Thus, Snape took out his wand from his pocket and whispered the incantation which mended the damage that Harry had caused to the black clothing.

"Harry," started the man again. "You won't remember anything... Anything at all..."

He had said this sentence in a half-painful and half-resigned tone of voice and in the man's mind, Harry could realize that Snape was used to see the things that he longed for and cherished the most being snatch out of his reach.

"It remains only one little minute, Harry" groaned the potions master, starting again soft caresses on the young and handsome man's face while this latter stayed still, enjoying these magic moments.

A gleam of distress in the dark iris of Snape while Harry was hearing the inward words of suffering being alternated by some defaitists encouragements.

Then, abruptly, as he knew that Harry wouldn't remember, he cried out, "I love you, Harry!". On these words, he caught quickly the graceful body into his arms and clutched it while capturing harshly his lips in a desparate kiss.

Harry had no time to answer this kiss as Snape ended it a few seconds after having started it.

Snape moved back brutally and looked at his watch. He hissed very soon, "Potter, your detention is over! Now, you can leave!"

The Gryffindor knew then that the said ten minutes had passed and had to pretend to have forgotten what had just happened between he and Snape. He prepared himself to leave and already thought to the behaviour to adopt to put again the things to their right places very soon. Indeed, he had to mend the mess he'd made before Snape start his disastrous and unfounded investigation. All of this made him anxious but his heart continued to beat stronger for a totally other reason: now he knew that Snape loved him and this thought was warming every fibres of his body.

Like an automaton, he walked towards the door, grabbed the handle and was going to say to his professor goodbye when he heard his own mouth declared foolishly, "I love you too."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, what had he done again? Harry screamed in his head while hitting himself in his head.

As soon as his declaration had been said, he had regretted it. Some people thought that it was a good thing to let the heart speak over the mind but, at this moment, Harry didn't see the reason why.

Harry waited for Snape's reaction and had to let passed an initial heavy shocked silence then the man exclaimed "But what did you do again, Potter? "

Reluctantly, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Live-For-A-Long-Time-Now told him the whole story. At the end of his monologue, he knew he was dead. Snape was going to kill him in a long and painful death.

"Thus, if I do understand well," began the man in a slow and low voice. "You invented an entire stratagem, from which dramatic consequences could have risen, to manage to put me into your bed?"

Harry blushed and bit his cheek. What could he answer?

He froze when he heard a jubilant laughter echoed in his teacher's head and saw him try to prevent himself from smiling, which failed lamentably.

"So you want me, Potter?" asked the Professor, his jet gaze sinking into emerald one. "And... you also are in love with me?"

The older wizard raised a triumphant eyebrow and murmured to his pupil, "Prove it, Potter!"

Harry almost choked with his saliva. Did he have heard well?

One second later, the Chosen One had the certainty that his hearing had not played a trick on him when Snape's thoughts turned lustful. Harry smiled, perceiving inward famished moanings and decided to approach his teacher.

He stopped walking when he felt his chest squeezing lightly his potions master's and sighed "How do you want me to prove it to you, Professor?" The eyes of jade were as innocent as those of a hind but when he pressed his hips against those of the man, any ingenuous expression evaporated. His eyes showed suddenly a devastating fire and his smile turned predatory. He started to unbuttoned the dark robes of the one he loved and his hands slid sensually into the notch of clothing to stroke the white skin thus revealed.

Snape moaned and stared at his pupil with desire. He liked to see himself being undressed by this charming brat who haunted each of his night, who made him come unceasingly in his wet dreams and who made him wake up, in the early morning, hard and ready to sink into lust.

The two men looked at each other fixedly, taking already delight in the least pieces of skin that they discovered little by little. Each time that Harry took off a clothing of his teacher, Snape was doing the same thing with his student's own clothes. Soon then, they found themselves naked and needing in front of the other.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, admiring the masculinity of their bodies then, Harry placed his hands on the man's pale shoulders and let his palms slipped slowly down. He saw the violent passion taking possession of the ebony eyes and moaned, hearing each burning thoughts of his partner.

"Do you still want me to prove how much I'm hot for you, Severus?"

Hearing his first name pass his student's mouth, Snape raised again an eyebrow in surprise but didn't protest. In fact, he adored hearing the sound which produced his first name on his lips. He especially loved the knowledge that each syllable of his first name had initially slid onto this young beauty's tongue to finally, leave these purpurins lips which he craved to kiss.

"Say my name once again! "

"Severus."

The man groaned once more and took Harry towards him. He captured his full lips with voracity and rubbed his crotch against the Gryffondor's.

'His lips!' thought Snape, bruising them with his own. 'They are mine. So soft! So tender! So... mine!'

Harry caressed the man's tongue, enjoying his sweet taste. He could feel Severus' hot breath joining his which was intoxicating him more surely than any alcohol would have done. He let his hands slide from his long black hair to the nape of his neck then all along his muscular back until he reached the fleshy skin of his alabaster buttocks. Harry could feel Severus' fingers play with his nipples before touching his ribs, waist and hips and squeezing to bring them closer.

Their lips and tongues stopped tasting each other only to go kissing and licking other unknown sensitive areas.

"Turn yourself, Harry" murmured the teacher, slackening the pressure of his arms so that the young man could swivel on himself.

Once it was done, Severus pressed his body against the back of Harry and started to scatter his neck with thousands kisses expressing in turn softness and passion. His elegant and pallid hands ventured on the young chest then his flat belly and finally, on the top of his muscular thighs, deliberately avoiding touching the vibrating erection which was claiming his contacts.

"Harry" the older wizard whispered into the shell of his ear. "I love you."

"I love you, Severus" answered his lover, turning his head towards him to offer him his lips. The man took them without a second of hesitation and drank the cry that Harry made when Severus dared others caresses.

Harry let Snape giving him a pleasure that he had never known before luring him in the bedroom. With a smile, the Gryffindor held out his hand to his lover who took it with an equal joy. They let them drop onto the bed and stayed there, staring at each other with tenderness while their bodies showed to themselves how much they loved one another.

TBC...


	12. The mistake

**What men want**

**Author : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** : I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own the Harry Potter's series.

**A/N** : I thank greatly my beta reader, Lathea for her corrections and kindness.

I also thank Whatever dude for having offered me to check my chapters. However, I couldn't answer you because I didn't have your e-mail and it was impossible to send you a private message on I appreciate your offer nonetheless :)

And finally, I thank also my reviewers for their messages and good advices :)

* * *

**What men want **

**Chapter 12 : The mistake**

'He is so beautiful!' heard Harry in his head.

He was lying under warm sheets, eyes still closed and, in this new day, his mind was waking up little by little as Severus' thoughts were becoming more prolific.

'He looks so tender, so innocent... whereas he's actually very passionate and... so soft, so gorgeous' – Harry heard a dreamy sigh – 'He said he loved me. He made love with me. With me! Wiiiiiiith me!'

Harry pretended to be still in the arms of Morpheus and forbade himself from smiling or stiring. Even when elegant and light fingers flew over his cheek in a caress which showed the man's love and worship for his young lover. His index ventured then on the right side of his mouth to redraw the bulging outlines of his lower lip.

He should not smile, should not react. Harry didn't want that neither thoughts nor light strokes cease.

'Such a beautiful mouth! Sensual and tempting... Oh you know how to give pleasure with that mouth, Harry!...' was Severus still thinking inwardly.

The agile finger run on his upper lip, savouring its infinite smoothness.

Harry was aware of Severus' obsession with his mouth. He had known it since the first day when he had been able to hear the men's thoughts and this fact delighted him. He loved knowing all about his lover's penchants and other little _carnal weaknesses_ to be able to take advantage of this knowledge for the pleasure of them both.

Harry knew he was wanted and, the day before today, he had shown his professor that the attraction was mutual. It had been the night the most beautiful of all his life so far.

'My love… My Harry... I can't believe he's finally mine! I can't believe he wants me! It's too beautiful to be true!' was in raptures Snape over the wizard beside him.

The potions master slid his fingers from his lips to his cheek and tilted his body to taste the mouth he adored. Harry could not stay still and parted his lips slightly to let out a moan full of desire.

His teacher deepened the kiss tenderly and the young man answered to that kiss with the same sentiment.

When they came apart, Harry rolled over them abruptly to be on top and, straddling the naked man, caught his hands and put them on the mattress, on either side of Severus' head.

Snape's frown disappeared when Harry looked at him straight in the eyes with seriousness and confessed him, "I love you so much it aches!"

The older wizard smiled with fondness and replied "The feeling is mutual and I'm happy you're here..." Then, a teasing glimmer lit in his black iris and he added, "... but I would be happier if you'd take advantage of you position to show me how much you love me!"

Harry smiled back and responded, "As if I didn't plan to do it while I'm on top!"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"I told you to charge along, Ron, not to break Hermione a rib !"

Harry was shaking his head, staring at his friend who, pallid, lowered his head with shame and guilt.

They were in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was busy mending the young woman's bone.

"What had you done exactly?" asked the Boy-Who-Lived with incomprehension.

"I did what you told me!" murmured a sheepish Ron. "I imagined she was the quaffle and I, the keeper… it was especially easier due to the red dress she wore!"

Harry was stunned, his jaw falling to the floor but Ron didn't seem to have noticed and was continuing, "It was after the Quidditch training that you missed. I was still on my broom and... and I saw her so... so I told me that if I succeeded to impress her enough, she would be willing to go on a date with me!"

Harry shook his dark head again. Since he could read in boy's heads, he had realised how much they could make a fool of themselves when they wanted to make people believe that they were very strong and powerful whereas they didn't have the capacities. He learned that they should not lie about themselves if they didn't want to humiliate themselves horribly... what was the case of Ron on this present day!

"... So... I thought that if I could fly fast enough towards her and catch her to put her on my broom before me while still flying, she'd find it romantic and would be really impressed!... But..."

Harry closed his eyes, desperate. There were every time a "but" somewhere.

"... but I didn't estimate the distances and the broom's strength well enough. I did see at the end that she seemed horrified and that she had started to run but I believed she was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop whereas I knew I could!..."

"And what happened next?"

"Well... in fact... I couldn't stop! I was flying too fast... Oh, Harry, I completely made a fool of myself!"

Harry was nodding, agreeing willingly, and continued more fervently when he heard his red-haired friend add, '... especially when I crash myself in the big heap of Hagrid's new creatures' dung!

Harry made a disgusted face and understood suddenly what was the source of this sickening smell. He took some steps backwards then grabbed his wand and murmured an intensive cleansing spell on Ron.

"... And Malfoy was there..." cried the younger son of the Weasley's family.

Harry put one of his hands on his friend's arm and said, "Don't worry! I'll take personally care of Malfoy for you and he'll keep that secret!"

Ron tilted his head up and was about to reply when Hermione came near them very quickly.

She seemed determined and a strange glimmer was lighting in her eyes. Harry was sure she had heard the end of the talk the two young men just had had. She had understood then the reason of the murderous behaviour of the red-haired wizard.

"Ron!" called she, firmly. She stopped walking when she stood right in front of him. She was staring at him and Ron looked back, nervous. "If one day you felt the urge to seduce me, use rather this method!"

As soon as she stopped talking, she grabbed Ron's jumper collar and pulled him towards her. She heaved her up and stood on her tiptoes before squeezing her lips on Ron's. The kiss she gave him was as short as passionate. Then, she pushed him and passed before them, adding a last, "And I'm not a quaffle!" before leaving.

Ron was frozen, eyes wide opened and Harry burst into laughter.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Oh Merlin! Hold me tight! Oh yes ! I missed you so much, my love!"

Severus was worshipping with his hands, lips and tongue the body of the man he was squeezing in his arms while kissing him eagerly. They hadn't had the chance to make love for twenty one hours and forty seven minutes and this waiting had driven the older man crazy.

"I missed you too, my Sev!" murmured Harry, giving back fervently every kisses he received.

Unable to wait any longer, Severus tore the clothes of his lover with shaking hands and took him passionately against the nearest wall.

As soon as they managed to think again, the potions master lifted Harry in his arms and took him to his bedroom. They had the whole night.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"... And Malfoy saw everything..." was Ron crying, on Seamus Finnegan's shoulder.

"Tell you it's nothing, Ron! I'll take care of Malfoy and he won't say anything to anybody!"

A peculiar glimmer had lit in the Irish wizard's eyes as soon as he heard the name of the Slytherin and it shone even more as a plan was building in his head.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"You are fixated on my mouth!" smiled Harry, feeling again an explorating and tender forefinger stroke his bottom lip.

The index finger froze and a slight redness coloured the man's cheeks.

Severus tried to deny, not wanting his student to know his weaknesses. "No! It's just that your mouth is soft, that's all!"

Inwardly, Snape hoped that Harry would swallow his excuse and let his thoughts wander about his lips.

'So beautiful! And naturally swollen! Delicately drawn... Pearly pink which turns crimson when I kiss them too intensely or for too long... Tender and delicious... and so voluptuous and talented... They melt under my mouth... So hot... So..."

Harry's throat burst into laughter, and his heart with love.

Snape's mesmerised eyes left his lips to dive into emerald pools and he frowned.

"What is it?" asked the man, sliding a finger onto the sensitive neck of his lover who shivered.

"Liar!" said Harry gently who pouted charmingly, in the potions master's opinion.

"Be careful, Mister Potter!" scolded the teacher falsely. "I could take off fifty points from Gryffindor for the insolence that _your mouth_ utters..."

"Oh!" answered Harry, rising a provocating eyebrow. "And what insolence could my mouth do while satisfying you?"

The student grinned and, saying those words, he was sliding sensuously under the sheets.

Severus sighed of pleasure, seeing the pinkish and full lips he loved so much wrapping his already hard and throbbing member.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Malfoy! I have to talk to you !" growled a determined Seamus.

The Slytherin turned over towards the boy and gave him an ironic smile. "What do you want, Finnegan?"

"You!"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The young Gryffindor ran a hand through in thick red hair and sighed. He absolutely had to tell something romantic.

'Something romantic' he was repeating himself over and over again while he was walking towards Hermione who was reading a book on one of the empty common room's sofas.

"Er... How is your rib?" asked the young man with abruptness.

Hermione rose her eyes from the page she was almost learning and gazed at Ron in silence. Then, she responded slowly, "Ron, Madame Pomfrey has fixed my bone earlier, you know it... you were there..."

The red-haired boy blushed, ill at ease but nodded. He sat on the edge of the couch, very close to her and twisted his hands.

Something romantic...

Ronald tilted his head up and was staring at Hermione with an unusual seriousness when he exclaimed, "You're not a quaffle, Hermione!"

The young woman was waiting for his next words but there was none so she sighed, "Thank you for this precision, Ronald! It seems to me that it also what the doctor said when I was born!"

The boy reddened more and stuttered "I – I'm not... very good... with words, 'Mione."

Hermione kept herself from saying that it was an understatement and that it was not only with words and leaned over towards him. He was eyeing the woman he wanted for girlfriend with such shyness and in the same time, with such terror that she took pity of him.

"I think there aren't only words that your lips can caress so try on another ground... er, I mean 'domain'" she corrected herself, remembering too well the Quidditch scene. "And maybe, you'll be more talented than you think..."

As Ron's eyes betrayed that he still didn't understand what she was insinuating, Hermione put her hands on each side of his head and gently approached his head to kiss him with all her love.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Two young blond men, ennemies because of the Houses they belonged to, were kissing each other eagerly, tearing their clothes feverishly in the room of requirement.

In his mind, Seamus had evoked the wish of a spacious bedroom with a cosy bed and soft cushions but when he raised his head to suggest to his new lover to lie on the sheets, he discovered a room which would have been the dream of a sado-masochist person. The, he saw the aroused smile of Draco.

The Slytherin asked him "Ready ?" with a certain amount of provocation.

The Irish boy smiled with amusement and took the handcuffs.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry burst into laughing again.

"Severus, you liar! You simply cannot resist it! Confess that you're fixated on my mouth! You see very well in which state it just put you, right?"

His lover had not recovered from the pleasure Harry's lips had given him yet and took a deep breathe, trying to regain perfect control of himself. Totally dishevelled, he ran a hand through his long hair, wanting to brush it a bit. He denied again.

"I'm not fixated on your mouth!"

"Stop lying!" laughed Harry, hitting affectionately his love's thigh. Without thinking, the Chosen One quoted, "'So beautiful! And naturally swollen! Delicately drawn... Pearly pink which turns crimson when I kiss them too intensely or for too long... Tender and delicious... and so voluptuous and talented... They melt under my mouth... So hot... So...'"

As those words left his pupil's lips, Severus turned pale but it is only when Harry finished his quote that he saw Snape's expression. He realized his mistake then. He started to tremble and put a shaking hand on his mouth but it was far too late.

He had just made a monumental error.

"Harry" began a stunned Severus after a few seconds of heavy silence. "What did you do again?"

_TBC...

* * *

_

In the next chapter, Harry tells everything to Severus about his new capacity... I think you can guess what will be Snape's reaction... (the chapter's title is Forgive me!)

And there will be others thoughts from the boys in Hogwarts.


	13. Forgive me

**WHAT MEN WANT**

**Disclaimer** **:** Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are the property of the fabulous J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** **:** Homosexual relationship between Harry and Severus. Rating M.

**Thoughts are '...' and words are "..."**

**A/N** **: **I'm very sorry it took me so much time update. It's really hard for me to translate my fanfiction as English is not my native language and I'm not fluent in it. I translated this chapter, without a beta reader so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry for that. Don't hesitate to point my errors; it only can help me to improve my English.

Keep in mind, I did not write this story to be serious with a big, strong plot. It was rather meant to be funny and for my readers to have a good time. I hope you'll like this chapter.

I hope you all have a happy New Year.

**Chapter 13 : Forgive me**

Harry had just explained everything to Severus who did not look at him anymore. He had told him when and how he had started to hear the thoughts of every boys and men at Hogwarts, the official reason why he had kept silence with Dumbledore and everything he had discovered concerning him, Snape.

But for the potions master, this last revelation had been the hardest.

Harry did not hear the thoughts of his teacher since Severus was using occlumency to shield his mind against Harry's attacks.

Ashamed and anxious, the young man waited for Snape to say something. But when after five long minutes, not a word had escaped the man's mouth, Harry begged "Please my love, say something!"

The second after, Harry regretted to have asked because Severus turned to the Gryffindor abruptly, glanced at him with a deep anger and released his fury.

"What do you want me to say? That you're irresponsible? Reckless? Selfish? Do you realise what you've done? You violated the mind of all these people – including me! Although you claim to love me! You did not care of morality and lied to everyone to satisfy your curiosity! And I suppose that you invented that poor excuse of trying to know if a pupil could be a future dark wizard in order to keep your capacity a little longer! To say that you've disappointed me is an understatement! I understand now why your attitude towards me was more surprising and ambiguous. I hope that you had fun "

Upset, Harry's tearful eyes were watching with intensity the man he loved. His heart was aching but he could understand what his lover felt and he also had to admit that Severus wasn't totally wrong.

He cleared his throat trying to recover his capacity to speak and took a short breath.

"Listen Severus" he begged softly. "I understand that you're really furious against me…"

"You're too good, Potter" Snape sneered with an ironic smile.

"Oh no please my love, don't call me again by my surname. Not after our night!"

Harry looked at him again with a suppliant expression on his face and he saw Severus pressing his lips together, visibly not still ready to grant him any favor but nevertheless ready to listen to him entirely. He folded his arms and Harry guessed he was waiting.

He repeated "I understand that you're furious Sev, and I confess that my behaviour was not very smart and honest toward everybody…"

The teacher snorted scornfully but let his lover pursue his explanations.

"… However I wasn't planning to hurt or to make fun of people. I wasn't planning either to listen to other's thoughts. I – I just wanted to – to…"

Harry was not sure how to continue. He was ill-at-ease and anxious and Severus suddenly understood what his student was trying to tell him without wanting to say it.

The man's eyes widened with amazement and he exclaimed, "Don't tell me you did that to hear only _my_ thoughts Harry?"

Harry blushed and Severus began to swear and storm.

"I can't believe it! You've completely changed to rules of ethics, you've lied to everyone and didn't mind at all to violate people's privacy just because you wanted to hear _my_ thoughts?"

"Er…" Harry stammered, more and more red.

"Totale recklessness!" Snape said, hitting a table with his clenched fist. "And you didn't think that I wouldn't particularly want you to hear what I was thinking? It was private! It was my own business, Harry! I can't stand that! Tell me, would you wish someone to know all of your thoughts, all of your secrets, all of your needs and desires and that that someone uses them to make fun of you!…"

"It wasn't to make fun of you! I swear!" Harry cried, turning very pale this time. "I love you! I would never hurt you!"

"Then why did you do that to me? Why if not for…"

"No!" the Gryffindor yelled fervently. "No! I wanted to know your thoughts because I heard that I turned you! I wasn't suspected that at first! And after that, I wanted to excite you! I was truly glad to know that you were hard for me! I loved hearing your lustful thoughts concerning me! I loved to be able to arouse you more and more and hear your moans of desire for me! I wanted you too!"

Severus was speechless.

A thousand of thoughts were storming in his mind but he was careful to keep them for him – thing which was not always easy. He knew that if his emotions were stronger than his reason, and so his concentration, it would open a breach in the barrier he had erected against the power of the young man. And if the wall was to crack, even a little bit, his lover would be able to insert himself in the split. He really had to be wary.

He took a deep breath several time and replied "So, you're telling me that you've done all of this just to arouse me…"

Harry's cheeks were flushing again.

"… to tease me…"

Now Harry was flaming with a beautiful and deep Gryffindor's red, and was biting his lip.

"… to torture me sexually without release…"

"No" the student murmured. "I would have loved to satisfy you but if I've put my hand on your erection, you would have wondered how I could know you were hard! You would have asked questions!"

"No question, Harry! I would have savoured!" groaned the man while staring at him briefly with so much hunger that Harry shivered.

Harry swallowed hard, feeling his blood reaching his member which was beginning to harden.

"In short, you've only done this for a sexual purpose... to be able to take a place in my bed..."

Harry moaned then shook his head slowly, "At first, I was shocked by your thoughts. I would have never guessed! Then, I realized that I loved hearing them. It had become like a drug for me. Each time, I wanted more of it so I started to provoke them, arousing you as much as possible… and then, I discovered that I had fallen in love with you. I really didn't do that to hurt you Severus. I'm begging you, believe me!"

The young man gazed at his professor with a sincere guilt, a loving glow that could not be feigned, and a clarity that proved the veracity of his statements which convinced his lover.

"I believe you" said Severus in an abrupt tone of voice.

Harry smiled and was going to throw himself in the arms of his beloved when Snape stopped it.

"However I don't forgive you" he added, looking at him with certain coldness.

Harry's smile disappeared immediately and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears one again.

"Severus" he called, desperately.

"No!" Snape cut him off sharply. "Harry, I want you to realize plain and simple the consequences of your actions. The very idea of someone entering my thoughts without my knowledge horrifies me. No one gave you the permission to do so, yet you still did! You have robbed from me the right to tell you _NO_, shamelessly and without scruples! You have lied to everyone, including your best friends and it's all of that that I can't bear and can't forgive. Respect, loyalty and confidence are the indispensable foundations of every relationship… and even more in an amorous relationship. I don't feel these three things for you now."

Tears were rolling down the Gryffindor's cheeks as he pleaded "Severus…"

"Please, get out and don't come back."

"Oh no Severus, please, please, I love you. I know that I've been stupid and I'd do anything to fix that, I promise. I would confess everthing to Dumbledore! I would make a public apology, I'd do whatever you want, just don't break up with me please!"

The professor stared at him for a long time, with tense features. He seemed to be fighting with himself.

When his face features relaxed, Harry understood that his decision had been taken, irrevocable. His heart stopped beating.

"Very well!" Snape said, impassive. "I must confess that, despite of everthing, I still love you."

Harry suppressed a sigh of relief. Then, he frowned of incomprehension when Severus added, "Don't tell Dumbledore!"

Had he heard correctly?

"Yes" Severus continued. "Now, it's a little bit too late and I think that Dumbledore would also be disappointed if he learnt your story. However, Albus likes you a lot and I also have affection for him. I don't want him to be sad because of you. Don't tell him! I'm going to find a potion, a spell or something else for you to get rid of this power. In the meantime, I don't want to see you. I will take time for me to accept. I'd call you if have find something or if I learn important news. You may go now!"

Severus didn't look at him anymore. Harry lowered his head, sadder than ever. Tears were still slowly falling on his pallid face but he didn't care. He had lost far more than his pride. Despite his desire to stay at Severus sides, he turned and left his lovers quarters silently.

With a heavy heart, Harry hoped that Severus would forgive him relatively quickly. The pain in his heart was too strong and was even sharper he knew that Severus was suffering too because of him.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The dorms door slammed and Harry, who was in the room, jumped. He raised his head and saw entering a particularly furious Seamus.

Harry frowned, worried, and asked what was wrong to the blond young man who was swearing heavily in his head.

"Nothing Harry! I'm just _slightly_ furious but my anger will go away soon!" he replied aloud then continued in his head 'All this rage because of this fucking Slytherin who don't want to accept a date with me! I can be his sex toy, of course, but nothing more! And why is the reason? Because I'm a Gryffindor!'

The Boy-Who-Lived refrained from commenting. Visibly, Seamus did'nt want to talk about it and Harry could understand perfectly well that his friend preferred to think alone about his heartaches. Though he couldn't prevent himself of being stunned that the Irish wizard would date a Slytherin. And would have bet every coins he had in his Gringott's vault that the Slytherin in question was no other than Draco Malfoy.

Now, Harry was hoping that Malfoy would not hurt Seamus too badly because the young man really didn't deserve the pain.

Sighing, Harry left the dorms to go to Hogsmeade where he had to buy a precious item which maybe would manage to save his own relationship with Severus.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

'Oh no! Oh no! Tell me I'm dreaming! She really has to stop now! I've had enough of her tastes of pants! Pinguins then baboons, chicks and now Popeye with his can of spinach! I told her something simple and SEXY! And she bought me Popeye! I think I'll be forced to buy my underwears myself! Oh my, I so hate to go shopping!'

'I love wearing that! I'm feeling so hot! So sexy! And it's not wrong for a guy to wear…'

'I'm seriously beginning to wonder if it's not the elves who stole them. It's incredible! Two bags of sweets disappeared in two weeks…'

The school's headmaster was so deeply immersed in his thoughts of the utmost importance that he did not notice Harry who was coming down the stairs, towards the dungeons with a big package in his arms.

'I hope our first dating will be alright! I had to make a scrub, put on my face a moisturizing salve and a special shinning potion on my hair. Fortunately I already prepare it! Oh and I have to shave my legs and…'

Harry turned quickly towards the sixth years Slytherin whose thoughts were stunning him a lot.

'He shaves his legs?' he told himself, still looking at the young man who was also walking towards the dungeons. 'I wonder what girls would think if they heard that! When we see that almost every guys think that girls spend hours in a bathroom and they're complaining about it and seeing what I hear every day, I think boys are worse!

'… Oh, how will I get dressed? Aaahhh !'

'Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! McGonagall doesn't understand why I'm not paying attention in classes but I'm addicted and I'm so hungry for chocolate! Plain dark chocolate! Milk chocolate with nuts and almonds! Chocolaaaaate!'

'Sex, sex, sex ! Lisa doesn't understand why I've lacked of romanticism lately! It's because I'm so hungry for sex! Her mouth! Her breasts! Her thighs! Seeeeex!'

Harry could not stop from laughing in the corridor and the students who were near him stared at him with a funny look. The young man quickened his pace and soon found himself in the desert area which lead to his potions master's quarters.

When he reached the door, he made a pause and took a deep breath before knocking.

A minute later, Severus opened it and the Gryffindor saw his amazement as his eyes were widening.

"Sev, may I come in please?"

"I haven't found the cure yet Harry!" said his teacher coldly.

"I didn't come for the cure Severus. Please, let me in. I'll only take a minute of your time."

The man hesitated a short moment then, pinched his lips together and finally opened the door wider.

"Thank you" his pupil whispered, walking through the doorway and passing in front of his stiff lover.

Snape closed the door and turned towards Harry, arms folded.

"What do you want?" he asked a little curtly.

Although the attitude of his companion was hurting him, Harry's face stayed impassive and he handed him the package he had carried.

"If it's a present to make me forgive you, you can…"

"It's not a present, Sev!"

Harry still handed him the package which was containing every hopes he had.

"Please, open it and you'll understand."

With a sigh, Severus took it before unwrapping it.

It was a pensieve.

The man's eyebrows raised questioningly then, stared at Harry.

"It was hard to get it but I bought this pensieve this morning for you. I filled it with my memories… not the types of memories you've seen in our occlumency lessons but others, which are revealing a bit my thoughts."

Harry took a breath, noticing the fact that he had taken aback his beloved teacher and added, "Severus, maybe I can't make you hear my thoughts but I can give them to you. When you have a little time, take a look in the pensieve, I didn't hide anything. It's the only thing I can do to… sort of make us even a little bit."

The young man gave him a last unhappy look before leaving the small room under his lover's confused gaze.

Harry walked out of the dungeons, hoping that Severus would understand who he really was and why he had acted like this. And he prayed to the Gods that his love would forgive him.

TBC


	14. A very disturbing pensieve

**WHAT MEN WANT**

**Author****: Elehyn**

**Beta-reader****: Evilqueen06**

**Disclaimer** **:** Nothing is mine. Harry Potter's books are the property of the fabulous J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** **:** Homosexual relationship between Harry and Severus. Rating M.

**Thoughts are '...' and words are "..."**

**A/N**** :** Hello! I thank you a lot for your reviews and I also thank my beta-reader, Evilqueen06 to help me, correcting my mistakes in English.

I hope you'll like this chapter. Next one is the last of my story.

* * *

**WHAT MEN WANT**

**Chapter 14: A very disturbing pensieve**

Severus was looking at the pensive that Harry had given him, with a mix of curiosity and longing but also with a bit of distrust. Harry couldn't think that his gesture would be enough anyway, could he? He had done so much damage although almost nobody was aware of it! He couldn't think that he would manage to make amends by giving him a pensieve with some of his own memories! Merlin, what recklessness from the young wizard!

Sighing, the potions master brought the pensieve closer from his face and, quickly immersed himself into the silver swirl.

Shortly, he found himself next to his lover, in one of Hogwarts corridor. He saw the green-eyed Gryffindor freeze suddenly and, soon he understood why. Further, he discovered two students who were snogging eagerly. Obviously, Snape couldn't hear their thoughts, in contrast to Harry, but it wasn't too difficult to guess what the two lovers were thinking. Immediately, Severus felt his anger rising. However his fury didn't last long as he saw Harry blushing heavily and turning back abruptly.

Severus frowned but had not enough time to analyze his pupil's reaction as another memory imposed upon him.

Still near Harry, he was now in a room he recognized as being the toilets. Harry had just entered and was freezing again, hearing someone crying. Harry seemed to hesitate for a short moment before leaving discreetly.

Severus frowned again, starting to understand. Harry had had heard the thoughts of the crying boy and had let him be alone, like the boy obviously wanted to be. So, Harry had not taken advantage of his power but, on the contrary, had been respectful of the other student.

Ten minutes later, and after having been the witness of several scenes of the same ilk, Snape swallowed hard. He was more and more aware of the message his lover wanted to deliver him: Harry possessed morals and had never intended to hurt anyone with his new power.

Severus still thought that Harry had acted improperly but he found himself unable to not forgive him. Harry was still young, maybe a little bit naive, certainly not thinking enough before acting but deceitful, he was not! He had not realized what his power was involved and Severus couldn't blame him about that. It would be hypocritical of his part as, at the age of eighteen, he – Severus – had taken the dark mark. Never had he heard Harry say something condemning about it, and Severus knew that being a death eater was much more unforgivable than to be able to hear the others' thoughts.

Severus also knew that Harry was too kind to want to destroy people even though he had the power to do so. He had heard what was on every man's mind in Hogwarts and in doing so, had known their complexes, their pains, their secrets, their strengths and their weaknesses. He has had a very powerful weapon in his hands and, yet he has never used it.

Severus smiled with tenderness and was about to leave the pensieve when a new memory changed his environment. The potions master felt his breath choke in his throat. His eyes widened at the sight of Harry, laying in his bed naked, stroking his hard member with a dexterity betraying a long practice. Snape stared at Harry's writhing golden body, his mouth suddenly parched. His black eyes lingered on the smooth hand which was sliding up and down on the hot skin, pinching the scarlet and swollen head, glistening with pre-cum while his other hand reached his pink opening. Severus moaned as he watched the wet fingers disappearing into the tight hole, and his heart stopped beating when he saw Harry's sinful lips saying his name.

"_Severus!" _

The professor felt his erection becoming so hard it ached. He could not help himself from brushing his fingers all along his oversensitive flesh as Harry quickened his rhythm.

"_Severus!"_

Hearing his name moaned by those lips was enough to drive Snape crazy. He loved that mouth! He knew he was obsessed with Harry's mouth and he knew that it was certainly a little fetishism on his part, which had started only with Harry but he couldn't do anything about it. Dark, feral eyes were focused on full, crimson lips and seeing the white teeth biting it over and over again was going to be the death of him.

Snape craved to catch the youth's hot breath and to slide his tongue wildly in Harry's talented mouth. His head was spinning with intense desire as he heard Harry sobbing his name as he came, pumping his release all over his belly. At that sight, Severus slid his hand under his silk black pants and grabbed his own hard member, stroking it violently. He didn't need a long time to climax, shuddering, eyes half-opened still staring at the Gryffindor's panting mouth.

Still gasping, Severus came closer to Harry and forced himself to take his eyes off the lips he loved to look around him.

It was an afternoon in the empty Gryffindor tower. The teacher could date this event when he saw, on a desk, the copy of an essay he had given his students several days ago and that he had already marked. So Harry had had to pleasure himself after having scrubbed the fireplace in his office.

Snape smiled before turning again toward Harry's bed but he didn't had the time enough to see him as the memory faded and was replaced by another.

Severus raised his eyebrows as he saw Harry, hidden behind one of the high columns of the school corridor, spying on him. Harry was staring at his potions master with so obvious and sincere love, and aching devotion that Severus felt as if he has just received a slap on the face and a punch on the heart. He heard a murmur escaping from the beautiful mouth the Gryffindor possessed as the memory disappeared.

"_I love you."_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Pulling out of the pensieve, Severus knew two things.

First, he had totally forgiven Harry, even if he still hated the thought of him intruding his mind.

Secondly, he had to find the insolent brat to make love to him until he cried for mercy.

He didn't know how much time he had spent in the pensieve but he knew viewing the memories had not wasted any of his time.

Snape sneered evily. He guessed Harry must have doubted of the efficacy of his plan. He had probably thought that his message, the proof of his morality, wouldn't be enough to convince his teacher and had not skimped on his erotic memories. Severus had been sexually tortured by Harry's attempt to tease him, had been frustrated but now, he had realized with great satisfaction that Harry had suffered too. He also had been deprived of sleep night after night because of this throbbing desire. He even had discovered that his lover had used the good old method of manual work to release himself of this tension.

Severus left his quarters. He knew what he truly felt towards Harry. It was useless and stupid to try to hide the fact that he was deeply in love with him. It was that strong feeling which had prevented him to break up with Harry when he had told him everything about his power. He simply couldn't see his life without Harry anymore. The young man was his joy, his hopes. Happiness hadn't been a great part of his life until then and he didn't want to lose it now.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry was fidgeting. He was unable to bear the situation anymore. He was awfully tempted to go to the dungeons to see if Severus had understood him. He really had to know now! Not knowing was killing him!

Harry left the Gryffindor tower, almost running until he stopped abruptly, hesitating. Maybe, Snape needed time... He turned back to enter his common room again but stopped once more while the Fat Lady was demanding him to tell her the password. Nothing came from Harry's mouth as he had turned again to run down the stairs with a new impulse.

Harry stopped on the second floor stairs, his mind boiling. What if Severus yelled at him to go away; that he didn't want to see his face ever again? What if Severus couldn't forgive him? Harry couldn't handle that.

He turned back around and started retreating up the stairs, then paused making a layover while breathing heavily. However, what if Severus had seen and understood that he had cared about people feelings and that he had not taken advantage of what he had known? Could he go and talk to Severus? Maybe he had forgiven him and maybe he—Harry—was worrying for nothing? These questions were killing him and he really couldn't stand that situation!

Finally, he ran back down the stairs, his nervousness increasing with each step.

Soon, Harry made his way towards the dungeons.

A moment later, Harry was slightly annoyed by two things:

First, after having passed through a corridor full of boys and biting his lip several times to prevent himself from laughing, he now had a child's song in his head, thanks to Michael Corner.

Second, he felt an eager curiosity that demanded to be appeased and that had consumed him for two weeks.

He had just met the weird seventh year Slytherin who, apparently, couldn't think about anything else except what he was wearing every day under his wizard robes. Harry still ignored what it was and it was driving him crazy; that's why, in this minute, he was walking very slowly towards Severus apartments, behind the student who probably was heading toward his common room.

He knew that Severus would have been furious to know that he was spying on the boy's thoughts but his curiosity was strong and he wasn't sure that, if Severus had been in his shoes, he wouldn't have done the same thing. After all, when Severus was a student at school, he had often spied on the marauders to know what they were up to, and it was during one of his own investigations (with a little help of Sirius) that he had learned that Lupin was a werewolf!

Furthermore, while investigating, it gave Harry an occupation. Then he was not solely focused on Snape and could give the man more time to think.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus heard echoes of furious voices and rushed towards them, cursing inwardly for this waste of time.

The words 'points from Gryffindor' were on his lips as he quickened his walk, promising to himself to be able to be with Harry as soon as possible.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The Slytherin threw an odd look at Harry who was keeping an impassive expression. He even managed to keep it when he heard the young man wondering why Potter was so closed to him.

Harry agreed that he had not been particularly discreet. So, he slowed down and let the space growing between the student and him, still able to hear his thoughts anyway.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"What's the matter, here?" Severus asked with a sharp tone of voice, watching Seamus Finnegan with disdain and hatred.

Severus remembered far too well Harry telling him that Finnegan had kissed him once. Harry's lips were _his_!

"Nothing, Professor Snape" Draco Malfoy lied quickly. "We were just discussing a subject and as we have different points of view about it, our voices were rising a little bit. That's all, but our discussion is finished now!"

The excuse was credible although Snape was not naïve. Nonetheless, he accepted it after a short moment of reflection. Severus then left them to find Harry.

When their potions master had disappeared, Seamus said "You know that our discussion is not finished so we can continue!"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Finnegan!" Draco replied, starting to leave.

The Irish young man stopped him promptly and started to shout, "Really? We made love together yesterday and…"

"We didn't make love yesterday, Finnegan! We fucked together! That's different!"

Angry, Seamus pursed his lips and told, "And now that you have what you wanted, you drop me just like that! Oh no, I'm sorry but it's absolutely not what _I_ want!"

"I don't care about what you want!"

Seamus scowled at him and opened his mouth to continue his arguing.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

The Slytherin he was following had just starting to run! At first, he had thrown at him odd and slightly frightened look then he had begun to run!

'Do I look so scary?' he wondered frowning. His frown turned into an amused smile though as he saw the Slytherin entering quickly into his common room.

Still grinning, he sighed. Today was still not the day when he know what was wearing the young man he found so sexy.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by two furious voices which were shouting insults more and more violent. The Boy-Who-Lived recognized instantly Seamus' then Draco Malfoy's voices. He rushed to see what was happening and possibly help his friend if he needed some.

When he arrived close to them, he realized that the two students were not just fighting with words but had also taken their wand and were starting to throw hexes.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus was coming back his dungeons at full speed. He had met Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, hand in hand, who had told him that Harry had been heading towards the dungeons a while ago. Severus had grumbled and turned his heels without wasting more time.

He could not wait to find Harry and take him in his arms, telling him that he loved him. He was already seeing himself devouring his beautiful mouth. Severus would lead him into his quarters and into his bedroom where he would caress the youth's gorgeous body until he was on the edge of explosion. Then, he'd take him.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry had not taken his wand out but saw that the duel was beginning to be really violent. The flying hexes ware more and more dangerous, more and more vicious. He yelled at them to stop…

… And regretted it immediately as Draco, surprised and frightened, turned his wand against Harry and threw the hex he had wanted Seamus to receive. The dark spell reached hard the green-eyed Gryffindor who felt his breathing choking in his throat. His blood seemed to freeze in his veins and his mind clouded quickly.

When he fell, he heard several screams included one, horrified, which he recognized was from the man he loved.

TBC…


End file.
